Naruto: Angel of Darkness
by TranGodSlayer
Summary: Naruto doesn't have the fire to fight anymore, his power was a curse and his past still haunts him. But a deity has plans for him and Naruto have to decide to lie down and accept his fate or stand up above everything else to fight Gods and face his past. NaruxHarem
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**_

* * *

"I hope you know your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young man. You put yourself in great danger and then beat up a group of thugs" said a middle-aged woman that has light-blonde hair tied in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are green with ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved suit and a black business skirt and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

"And?" asked a 15-year-old that has blond spiky hair and blue eyes almost sapphire in color, he wears a black high collar cloak that covers his entire body only his black dress shoes and dress pants could be seen. He sounded bored and confident but the woman knew better, he was trying to be confident and not be intimidated but his face gave it away. He was sweating bullets like he was caught in the act, even if it was true.

She sighs and narrowed her eyes before she hit the table with a crop making him jump. "Unfortunately there's someone who would like to meet you" she said as a man enter the interrogation room that the young man was confined in. The man who enter the room had a bowl of ramen and a mug of coffee, he stares at the man in front of him for a few seconds.

"Naruto Branwen 'The bat of the apocalypse' and 'The king of pranks' said to anyone who stare too much into his eyes will be the next victim from his amusement. What a surprise to see you in here." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Emm" the now named Naruto looked puzzled and if he was honest with himself scare that somebody knows what he did in his past. Maybe they find out about 'that' prank, thinking about being found out make his spine crawl, Operation bigfoot was not ready yet. He stares at the man who enter the room and realized who he was. Ozpin a middle-aged man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wears an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trousers shoes and black pants.

"So can you tell me how a teenager of 15 years without any type of training defeat nine armed thugs with a pair of handguns never seen in Remnant." Curious Ozpin asked.

"Nope, not talking, my lips are sealed." Naruto replied trying to find an exit to this situation without giving any information. "I didn't do anything; I swear that chicken wasn't mine!" He tried to persuade that he didn't have any type of involvement.

"(Sighs) I guess I'll have to eat this ramen alone if you don't want to talk." Ozpin with 'disappointment' turn around to leave. Suddenly a ripping sound was heard before his bowl in his hand disappear, he turns around to see the now free fugitive happily eating ramen. He secretly made a hand gesture to the officers outside to stand down.

"So Mr. Branwen are you ready to talk?" Ozpin asked again with a small smirk on his face. Its seems he was right with this teen, he wasn't going to tell anything with threats and intimidation even when he was sweating bullets, you needed to let him know you mean no harm and what better way than with his favorite food, Glynda obviously didn't hear his advice with this one.

Ozpin: 238

Glynda: 0

"Mm-mm I was having a walk" Naruto said between bites, trying to recall what happened not a few hours ago.

"A walk in the middle of the night? Is hard to believe that young man." The woman knows as Glynda asked. Why would a boy take a walk in the night? When thugs and stealers were up to no good, even hunters tried to stay away from them to evade trouble and time consuming.

"An ENTHUSIASTIC walk." He replied with a cheeky grin and started to tell how he was here. "I was having a quiet and peaceful walk when out of nowhere a group of men came out…"

(Few hours ago)

"Look here boys, its seems a pretty boy got lost in the middle of the night." Said the leader of the bandits who laughed at their leader joke.

"Hi guys. Beautiful night, right?" Naruto kept walking like nothing was going to happened. He was late to home, it seems eating in simple wok made time pass with that delicious food, thinking about it made his stomach roar in agreement.

The leader being ignore as a threat became pissed and got out a gun from his coat, the bandits seeing their boss action they steady their guns at the fool.

"Give me all your money and maybe we'll let you live" He threatened while Naruto looked bored. He didn't lie when he was a little bit angry at the lack of fear on his eyes.

"Yeah sure, here take it." Naruto throws his wallet at the leader who caught it and looked puzzled. The bandits looked at each other not knowing what to do, he gave what they asked. Should they walk away? He looked like a hunter or a vigilante in the night with that clothes, he couldn't be a civilian without pissing himself in front of some guns and he couldn't be a hunter to comply with their demand.

What now?

"You think you're going to walk away after you tried to humiliate me!" The leader of the thugs took the decision for them. "You got something coming buddy!" he said. Getting closer he hit him with the stock of the gun, Naruto not expecting the blow fell to the floor where he bleeds from the wound on the forehead.

"Don't interfere this is between him and I" The leader throws his gun at one of his grunts. The bandits look as their boss beat him up. Questioning, why doesn't he defend himself? Only taking all the blows like he deserves this.

"Why don't you defend yourself!?" Yelled the leader while he kicked him in the chest trying to make him fight back, this was getting pathetic even he saw more defiance from civilians to fight.

Naruto didn't move accepting the beating in the floor. From one kick he started to cough blood, but made no move to do anything. The leader feed up with his submissive behavior, he spits on the ground next to him. It seems he got bored when he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

"Let's get out of here, this loser won't get up in a while." Said the 'winner' of the fight as he was praised for teaching him a lesson. The groups of bandits began walking when Naruto heard the conversation that made his heartbeat stop for a second.

"Now what boss?"

"We have work to do, Junior paid us to give a 'surprise' to a chick."

"Someone was stupid enough to pissed him off?"

"Jajajaja Maybe we could have some 'fun' with her before the surprise"

"Yeah, yeah we can do whatever we want, but first we need to find her. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, blond, breasts big as her head and an orange scarf" Said the leader looking back at his buddies giving instructions of how she looked. He didn't notice somebody standing up and getting in front of him.

"Aah, I didn't want problems today, but I fear I have to stop you right here" said a voice in front of the leader. He turned around to see something that froze his blood. In front of him the boy who he defeated bleeding from his mouth and forehead, trembling to stay straight, but the thing that made him fear for his life was the gun pointed at him.

A semi-automatic magnum pistol weighing approximately 6 kg and its most recognizable feature is its long slide. The barrel is 10 inches long and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold in color. The size alone makes it intimidating but somehow the leader got the confidence to threatened.

"Are you sure you want to fight buddy, if you can see you're outclassed" He said while his companions pointed their guns. "You like to take beatings huh? Don't worry I gladly give you second lesson" He taunted.

Naruto grins and pull the trigger. A shot rang out and the bandit felt pain like no other, the force of the bullet made him fly to a wall making a wall crater, the last thing he saw was that grin full of amusement before everything became black. One of the mechanics of the gun is it can have a variety of ammunition like right now Naruto is using dull bullets for non-lethal attacks making a fearsome weapon and unique to its holder. Its name is The Casull

"What a beautiful night, right guys?" his grin grew bigger almost touching his ears. The bandits didn't wait and started to unleash a firestorm of bullets, Naruto laughs and duck behind a dumpster, he waited looking at the broken moon until the bandits didn't have more bullets and like slow motion he stood up and steady his trusty magnum.

Bang

A bandit crash to a wall where he lost consciousness, Naruto started to run at them. Getting in the personal space of some thug, Naruto grab him without losing momentum continued running.

Bang

Using the thug as a shield he evades the bullet for him, the shot wouldn't kill him but his legs won't work forever. Pity

Bang

Headshot, the force of the bullet made him fly and collide with three thugs that were behind him.

Bang

Naruto jump over the bullet using the momentum of the jump, upside down he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger.

Bang

The last bandit was shaking in fear pointing his gun at the slowly walking monster who 'kill' his friends. "Stay back!" he yelled trying to make him stop. The monster didn't stop walking and when he was in front of him, he was shaking so much that his legs gave up on him, but before he could hit the ground a hand grab him by the neck.

"Where is that bravery when you were going to have some 'fun' with her" Naruto said with furious eyes. The bandit who make the comment of having some fun with their objective began crying.

"I didn't want to fight and never wanted to fight again because I can't control my 'excitement' you could say" he explained why he didn't fight back. Every time he fights, every time he's angry his 'power' want to come out and that something he couldn't afford.

"I'm afraid this dance is over" he sighs and pointed his gun at his forehead, the bandit wanted to scream, even beg but he already pulled the trigger.

 **BANG**

"Hand in the air, now!" said a voice behind him, Naruto turned around and saw several cops pointing their guns at him.

"Aah shit"

(Present)

"After that I got arrested for no reason apparently" Naruto shrugged, finishing his story about his enthusiast walk in Vale. Ozpin didn't show any sign of emotion and took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the young man in front of him with so much potential but wasted walking without a path to follow. He wanted to know his personality to get a feel how this boy works.

"You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon." Naruto replied while he played with his chopsticks like they were some kind of legs. He knew this thanks to Ruby babbling about Beacon and how awesome it was, she got the mission to know everything to enter and the staff of the school even got him to study with her.

Thanks Ruby!

"Hello" Ozpin said with a shake of his head and smile. Amused with his hyperactive to do something.

"Sup" Naruto replied looking at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm going to make the same offer to you that I did to a young lady not a few minutes ago" He started. "do you want to come to my school?" He asked interested in knowing his answer.

"Nope" Naruto said making the 'P' more pronounced and crossing his arms in a 'X' motion.

"I guess there's nothing more I have to ask, I'm afraid" Ozpin sighs and took a sip from his mug to hide his smirk. "Ruby will be disappointed to hear I couldn't convince her best friend to enter Beacon with her."

Naruto stare at him for some seconds, both staring each other when a small breeze came though and Naruto appeared crouched on the table in front of him and narrow his eyes.

"What?" he asked. Ruby was the same age as him so that mean she got two more years to enter Beacon. How's she got in Beacon? Ozpin didn't say anything and pointed towards Glynda who has a scroll playing the Robbery of dust.

"As you can see Mr. Branwen after watching her skills and exceptional work I decided not wasting her potential when she could enter a school who can prepare and guide her as a Huntress." Ozpin explained why he decide to let a younger girl to enter a school for hunters and huntress. Now he wanted Naruto to enter Beacon, after all he was asked by his father to convince him to become a Hunter. The reason was to make some friends and comrades, for some reason his aura and semblance make every boy and girl felt unease being close to him so he didn't have many friends and repressed his aura to a level that seems he doesn't have one.

"So I ask you again Naruto Branwen would you like to come to my school?" Ozpin in his head said 'checkmate' and was going to take a sip when he saw the mug was out of coffee.

"You manipulate little… FINE! I'll go to your stupid school, only to protect Ruby nothing more!" he said pointing out his reason to enter as he crossed his arms and sat down on the table. The interrogation room was quiet until "Can I have my guns back?" he asked scratching his head and a sheepishly manner.

* * *

 _ **First crossover of Naruto and RWBY. YEAH! ^.^ I had to watch like three time RWBY as I wanted a bit of the personality for Ozpin and I hope you like the beginning of this adventure.**_

 _ **Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys next chapter. :P**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover and God curse

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter._**

* * *

Beacon Academy founded in the kingdom of Vale following the end of the Great War 80 years ago. The academy purpose is training teams of huntsmen and huntress to slay the various monsters that plague the world of Remnant. Every person with the dream to be a huntsman are in this academy, to be candidate to enter is of great honor. Students are excited to come back and new students can't for new adventure and friendship, but not everyone thinks the same unfortunately.

 _I hate you Ozpin_ Naruto scream in his mind. He had a conical straw hat with a bell walking slowly towards the ceremony, his bell rings as he moved making more than one person to look at his direction.

Naruto knew his dad have something to do with his enrollment in Beacon. He always wanted Naruto to let go of his fear and reluctant to use his aura and semblance, he didn't want to be a huntsman, he didn't want to save humanity even if it sounded cruel he simply doesn't care anymore to fight if he had to sacrifice his humanity.

Naruto was engrossed with his thoughts that he did not notice he had entered the hall where all the incoming students gathered for the speech of the headmaster, He looked around as many students were having conversations between themselves. Students walked around him, laughing about their summer and how glad they are to be in the same school. Naruto look up and debate how different would he be if he was normal like any other student. Sighing, Naruto was going to walk towards a corner and wait until they more instructions, but before he could move somebody jump and cling to his back, squealing in delight.

"Naruto!" was the exciting scream from the person on his back. Naruto sighs and with a small smile grabbed the hands of the person clinging onto him and with a swift motion he free himself and turned around, Naruto hug the person who he knew to well as much excitement.

"Ruby!" Yelled Naruto while he spins her around before placing her back on the ground.

"It's so good to see you! Do you miss me? Do you miss me!?" She asked jumping on her place like a kid on sugar.

"No" Naruto replied losing his smile and looked bored at her. Ruby collapse like she was hit from an arrow, a cloud took place over her head as she mumbled why's and he doesn't love me anymore.

"I missed Yang. Oh by the way where is she?" Naruto teased keeping his bored looked even if he was laughing inside. Ruby cloud grew bigger and rain started to fall upon her.

"I'm right here Mr. Whiskers" said Yang before Hugging his back making sure her 'assets' were pressing his back. Naruto had a huge blush after feeling what's on his back.

"I heard you missed me?" she asked whispering in his ear. Naruto blush began to glow until he went limp and hit the floor. At the end the predator became the prey, she chuckles before looking at her sister who had her scroll out and was recording everything.

"You got it?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that's what he gets for not visiting and not telling he was coming to Beacon." She said crossing her arms and pouts, was it difficult to visit or tell he was going to the same school as them? _Meanie_ she thought looking at the pass out Naruto.

 _(Several minutes later)_

"Ughhhh" was the sound of Naruto waking up, he shakes his head to get the blurry from his vision. He looked around and saw he was in the ballroom, all the students had their pj's on and some were already asleep. There was little light for some to be able to sleep and see as someone's walks.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Said Ruby looking up and a bit sad she couldn't bring her friend with her.

"Come one little sis, there no such thing as negative friend!" Yang began. "You just made one friend and one enemy!" she tried to encourage her but fail and receive a pillow to the face.

"Look it's the first day, nobody makes friends in one day and you shouldn't feel sad not making many friend. I'm your friend, Naruto is your best friend. (Sighs) You don't need many friend to be happy" Yang said before a grin grew on her face and started checking out the boys who were making poses to show their muscles.

"Thanks sis." Ruby felt better after hearing her speech not noticing that her sister didn't pay attention to her anymore.

"God dammit Yang, stop teasing me like that!" Naruto yelled before throwing himself to her grabbing her in a headlock.

"You like it, don't lie!" Yang said trying to escape from the grip.

Ruby smile at the scene, it reminds her of her childhood where Naruto and her would play to be super soldiers saving the world from the tyranny of Yang and his right hand Zwei A.K.A _**Cerberus**_.

"More rough Naruto"

"Shut up"

"Yes~"

"Shut up and pass out already!"

Naruto and Yang were wrestling on the floor and getting away from their beds, until they stop near a pair of feet. Naruto looked up and came upon a beautiful face with amber eyes, her face and eyes made Naruto blush and became embarrassed meeting her like this.

"…hi…I'm…" said Naruto lowering his voice to near whispering. Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion before a grin spread on her face in realization, she stares at the one who made the hyperactive boy who didn't care about others opinion shy. _Mmm long black hair, amber eyes with a bit of eye shadow, bust size approved, so this is the type of woman he likes?_ Yang gave her thoughts about the situation, after all Naruto never had the interest in girl of his age, this is the first time he looks like he had a crush.

"I'm sorry about my sister and Naruto, they like to play a lot." Ruby said trying to save from trouble and if she was honest with herself to get to know the girl who save her from HER. She didn't realize what she said could possible misunderstand the meaning behind it.

"Aah, she was talking about fighting nothing more!" Naruto tried to explain what she told her, but he had a beautiful friendship that always came to his rescue.

"Yeah, we first have foreplay before doing the deed." Yang favorite hobby is teasing Naruto because it was so much fun watching squirm and blush… She hot lost in her fantasy and began giggling. Naruto gave a cry of dismay and became a stuttering mess.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" The black-haired girl asked at the only semi-normal person. Naruto didn't know why but felt like an arrow strike him down.

"Yeah" Ruby scratch her head in embarrassment. "I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you" She introduced herself.

"Blake" was the simple response from her before starting to read again.

"So what's it about?" Ruby asked trying to make conversation and not be awkward standing there.

"Huh?" Blake look up from her book and stare at Ruby, asking to repeat the question.

"Your book" She said pointing at her book. "Does it have a name?" She asked again.

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake tried to explain the book in simple words.

"I love books" she said remembering all the stories she heard and read. "Yang used to read me every time before bed" Ruby began talking with no shyness in her voice. "Stories of heroes and monsters… Naruto would get scared and dad tried to make him scream" She explained with a smile ignoring the small 'OI' from behind her. "They're on of the reasons, I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked, amused with the conversation before getting serious. "Hopping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will" she replied with determination in her eyes. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what was right and protect people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby explain why she wanted to become a huntress.

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake look down and said. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Ruby stare at her and giggles.

"You're like Naruto, he says why become a hero when people will die anyway, but I know he cares. That's why we're here… To make it better.'' She was going to say something more but Yang getting out of her fantasy hug her sister and lift her of the floor.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Yang cut it out!" Before a fight began. Naruto and Blake stare at the brawl in front of them.

"Want some?" Naruto offers his popcorn that he grab out of nowhere. Blake sighs and decided to enter the weirdness.

"Sure" She replied and got near to be able to grab some, making a small blush to appear on Naruto. Both watch as Ruby played dirty with biting and tickling and Yang use her strength to overpowered her little sister.

"What are you doing!... They are people trying to sleep." A voice said. Everyone stop doing whatever they were doing. Yang and Ruby were in a headlock while Blake stop her hand from reaching the popcorn and Naruto have his mouth open with popcorn falling to the floor.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang exclaimed pointing at each other.

"Hey what's your problem with my sister?"

Blake grab her chandelier, she was going to say good night to Naruto but he was already asleep leaning against the wall, she sighs and turn off the lights. She was tired she will solve this problem tomorrow.

 _(Next Morning)_

Naruto groans and wanted to lift his hand to block the sunlight from his eyes, but he felt his hand numb and now that he was more awake, he couldn't feel his legs and arms. He opened his eyes before a glowing blush appeared on his face, steam started to come out of his ears at his situation.

Naruto looked at his left and saw Yang hugging his arm as she uses his shoulder like a pillow. He looked down and Ruby was using his legs like a bed, and finally he looked at his right and if it was possible his blush increase. Blake was using his shoulder while he had his hand around her waist and her hair was any indication he rests his head on top of hers.

 _(Showers)_

Jaune who was taking a shower had the urge to cry about unfairness and celebrate for the luck of his fellow blonds.

 _(Signal Academy)_

Qrow was in class explaining the concept of a broadsword and how to make lighter the weapon, when he pumped his fist in the air and said. "That's my boy, make papa proud." The students sweat drop at their weird teacher.

 _(Back to the ballroom)_

Naruto tried to make sense of how this happened, he came upon Weiss sleeping on the floor scowling as she pointed at them.

 _Did they fight until they fall asleep?_

He became stiff when Blake started to move in her sleep, her hands move to his torso were she hug him for some heat and her head move to his collarbone, where Naruto felt her breath tickling his neck.

"Ugh" Naruto couldn't take it anymore and pass out, steam started to come out from his ears and head while a small ghost come out of his mouth, its face had whiskers mark and spiky hair, it was dancing around.

Ruby was the first one to wake up, she yawned and stretch her arms. She looked up and saw the little ghost of Naruto, Ruby stare at it for a few second before she panicked.

"Aaaah! Don't die" She grab the ghost and make him swallow it. "You still have to give me the blueprints of Casull and Jackal" she said rather loudly making Blake and Yang wake up.

Yang opened her eyes and saw Ruby hands were in his throat, wide-eyed Yang tackle her sister.

"Ruby don't kill him, we still have some use for him" Yang tried to convince her sister.

"Huh?" Ruby stare at her sister in confusion before she realizes what she meant. "No! I was saving him from dying… Wait a minute, still have some use for him? Yang what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she started chocking Yang. How could she doubt she was going to kill her best friend?

"Your hands were in his throat!" Yang said defending her case.

"That's no excuse! I should…" Ruby rant before she got quiet. Yang puzzled looked where her sister was staring. She grew a megawatt grin at the possible blackmail she could have. Yang grab her scroll and walk closer for a better shot.

Blake groans and tried to snuggle more to the source of heat. Cats love being warm, they will go to a patch of sunlight around the room, or pose under a lamp. Blake being a cat Faunus like warm more than cold and so she likes to be near a heat sources and read peacefully that's one of her favorite hobbies.

 _Click_

Blake bow twitch hearing the sound of a photo being captured. She opened her eyes and saw Yang with her scroll pointing at her, she grew confused with why would she take a photo of her.

Her answers came upon her 'source of heat' move, she slowly move her head dreading for the answer. She looked at the sleeping face of Naruto, now every girl in her position will freak out and assumed he was the responsible for this situation, but Blake was different from the others girls, she didn't panic or grew flustered, she looked around and saw he was in the same position when he went to sleep leaning over a wall and her bed was behind her, so that's mean SHE was the one responsible for this. Sighing she stare at Yang with bored looked.

"Please tell him, I'm sorry for sleeping over him." With that said Blake got up and went to the showers.

Yang pouts at the lack of reaction from her, but got her smile back when she remembers she still got the photo to tease Naruto meaning not everything was lost. Gathering her things, she follows Blake example and went to the showers, dragging Ruby who wanted to wait for Naruto, but Yang knew her sister only wanted to escape from taking a shower.

"My head." Naruto opened his head, holding his head. He didn't saw Blake, Yang or Ruby, confused he thought that he was having a dream and nothing happened at all.

 _(Edge to Emerald Forest)_

The students gathered at the edge of a cliff, bellow which stretched miles and miles of forest. Both Ozpin and his assistant Glynda stood in front of them.

"For years you have trained to be warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin gave his speech before taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda continued giving the speech. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She paused to look at each student. "Each of you will be given teammates…Today."

Naruto ignore the scared noises that Ruby made and grab his right arm carefully to not let anyone notice his movement. He flinched feeling the pulsating ache in his arm, he needed to act quickly before it was to late. Sometimes the pain come back meaning the seals were getting weaker, he needed to reinforce them.

"…is a landing strateGYYYY" yelled Jaune while he was launched towards the forest. Naruto waited for his turned, he tried to look normal but he had the feeling Ozpin was watching him. He didn't wait long before being launched, he was going to prepare to land, but his arm decided to make himself present, he grab his arm making all the preparing out of the window and let me tell you something he didn't land nicely

 _BOOM_

Naruto spits blood as he hit the ground making a crater. He heard Grimm coming fast at his position and decided to act fast, he stood up with difficulty, but his healing factor kick in and became easy to breathe, he started running to the forest trying to lose the Grimm in the huge forest.

"Damn it, why NOW!" Naruto stop and lift his black sleeve showing his bandage arm who had thousands of seals glowing, with his left hand he grabs a bottle of ink and a brush from the many pockets his coat has.

 **You're playing in God territory, boy!**

He began making circles with the brush at the back of his hand, then he draws a five pointed star, in every end he writes Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind.

 **I can see your destiny and I don't like it.**

He searched in his coat for a seal already made. Grabbing it he put it over the five pointed star, the seal basically said Elemental chakra.

 **Here is my curse or blessing, it is you who needs to find out what it means to you.**

"Fuin!" Naruto made a hand sign with his left hand. After the new seals began to glow he sighs finally the pain was gone.

 **Run, run all you want, you can't escape what you are now.**

Naruto looked wide eyed at his surroundings everything was dead, the trees were black branches, the green grass was now sand, birds were falling dead and Grimm who were following him dead.

"SHINIGAMI!" Naruto scream at the sky as everything around perished.

* * *

 ** _I feel happy that readers are interest in my story, so Thanks for your feedback._**

 ** _Also some are asking if Naruto is going to have Alucard like personality, as you can see in this chapter Naruto will have a bit of Naruto cannon, Alucad and Zeref personality, but what traits from each one will he have is a surprise._**

 ** _Finally, I didn't expect that someone knew I put some Hellsing abridged lines, so those who have seen the series are going to know when I put one._**

 ** _Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys next chapter. :P_**


	3. Chapter 3: Monster performance

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter._**

* * *

After making sure his seals were working correctly. He made sure to put another seal that warns him if the restrictions seals were acting up, he didn't want any other nasty surprise. This usually doesn't happen frequently, and he made sure of it. Every day he searched for any anomaly on his arm, but it seems that something was amiss when he checked this morning.

He looks at his arm, completely cover in black with so many seals covering the bandage that didn't look like one. Naruto was glad that his Godfather teach him Fuinjustu, without it he could possibly be nothing more than a killing machine. He looks again at his arm and debate himself, should he use some awesome gauntlet, but then again he didn't want anything fancy that grab attention to him.

Decisions, decisions.

Naruto started walking at normal pace through the forest, amazed with the tall and dense trees. He looked north were the abandoned temple was and his next objective… The only noise was the sound of his footsteps, and that didn't sit well with him. Usually this complete silence means one thing; a predator was nearby and all the prey went into hiding.

 **ROAR!**

Naruto sighs in nuisance. Grimm were attract to his 'Curse' after feeling a small part of it, and that's why he didn't want to control his power, bringing only anger and misery. Every time he fights or felt negative about something, the curse would fest into his emotions and when he was fighting, bloodlust would overcome his senses wanting nothing more than bath on his enemies' blood. His curse could never protect when it was made to take everything.

A shot was fired and hit the objective dead in the middle of his head, The Grimm who sneak upon him went flying towards the dense forest, where he lost sight of him. The magazine of Casull hit the ground, a small thud was heard around the silent clearing, Naruto throws a new magazine through the air, and with ease put it in. Now Casull had lethal bullets, explosive bullets, it was ready to take any monster ahead.

Out of the dense trees a small army of Grimm came searching upon the beacon of negative emotions. They didn't question or hesitate, they attack everything in their path. The fastest Grimm who were the Beowolfs attack, their sharp, long white claws ready to mutilate flesh.

His eyes flashed a blue glint before he unsheathed his second weapon. The **_Jackal_** , it has a length of 16 inches, a weight of 16 kg, and a black gunmetal construction; it uses massive 13mm explosive round. Naruto doesn't use Jackal to frequently, because it was made to kill while Casull could knocked out anybody.

The alpha of the Beowolfs make the move, jumping in the air, he tried attacking from above. Time stop itself as he pointed Jackal at his head. "You're lucky, this bullets won't kill you… I think." Naruto said, looking at his eyes. The Alpha head exploded, and his body evaporates. Naruto jumped over a Beowolf who tried to sneak attack him, kicking him in the back the wolf went flying.

"Oh, you were so close but so far Buddy... Maybe next time!"

The Blond-haired boy didn't wait for an invitation, and fire at the near pack of Beowolfs, his bullets tearing apart anything in its path.

Some of the Beowolf started to cover themselves with their companions' bodies to advance. "Clever Girls." Naruto said. Running towards the pack, he jumped and use their heads to walk, firing all the Beowolfs that were using cover behind the bodies. An Ursa had the luck to make a hit, the sound of the smack was loud and painful, Naruto didn't know if the hit hurt more or… the tree he crashed.

Naruto looked up and saw a Mayor Ursa sprinting at him, smiling he accepted the challenge. He stood up with tremble knees, the Ursa have super strength or something, and kicked the tree to get some speed. The Mayor Ursa opened his mouth to bite, but he didn't expect for the 'prey' to swept under him before everything became black.

The smiling devil make himself comfortable under his body, the Ursas and Beowolfs didn't wait to maul the now dead Mayor Ursa trying to reach him. They were killed by bullets coming out, of the now mutilate body, killing all the Grimm nearby.

Grimm realized they were being massacred, and surround him making no escape for him, waiting for the body to dissolve completely.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a conversation with the body. "Don't tel me you were an asshole?... I mean they didn't think twice to maul you, bro!" Naruto said as the body lower his head in 'shame'. "Don't worry, you can go… whatever you go when you die, but I promise I will avenge you!" with that words the body fully evaporate.

With a roar the reaming Grimm attacked, they pile over him, crunches noises could be heard, and everything looked lost…

Yellow slit eye glowed in the darkness while a smile full of sharp teeth could be seen.

 _ **"Die"**_ was the only sound in the clearing before an explosion move the entire forest.

 ** _"JAJAJAJAJA-"_**

(Abandoned temple)

"We did it!" yelled an exciting Ruby after killing the nevermore.

"Wow." Was the only thing Jaune could said, seeing the amazing kill.

Everyone regroup, and where happily talking about how they did in the forest. They laugh hearing Jaune and Pyrrha entered an abandoned mine, thinking that was the temple. Amazed that Ruby and Weiss ride a nevermore, while Nora felt a bit jealousy, it was more cool riding a nevermore than a Ursa.

"Wow, Blake how are you doing that!?" Ruby asked pointing at her feet.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Blake asked.

Everybody looked at her feet, but it wasn't something on her feet, Ruby was talking about her shadow. Tendrils were getting out of her shadow, as the shadow itself started to blur, trying to reach something in the forest. A huge earthquake moved the forest, Jaune hit the floor with his face, the other tried to stay in balance.

"What now!?"

"Weeeeeeeeh"

"Nora, stay still."

"Ugh"

"Gross!"

"Vomit boy strikes again."

(Crater of the explosion)

"Roa—" the final Grimm make a small roar before his head exploded.

"Pathetic" Naruto had a yellow glint in his eyes, growling he shot the reaming's of the body. He felt powerful and invincible, he wanted more, he wanted powerful foes not this excuses of monsters.

With a swift motion, He grab another seal and put it on his forehead, it glows purity for a few seconds, falling to his knees and breathing hard.

"How long do I need to keep putting seal after seals?... I'm a mess." He chuckles. Looking around the crater, his face looks sorrow and remorse. This is why he didn't want anything with his power, a small portion and he became a maniac, fighting everything that moves. He sighs, and lay on the ground, he look up to the sky...

(Flashback)

"Aaaaaargh, my arm!" A 5-year-old boy scream, holding his missing arm, trying to stop all the blood flowing out. "this wasn't supposed to happened!" He cried.

Lighting and Wind could be heard around the abandoned warehouse, a glowing seal on the floor started to make something grotesque, inhuman, and wrong.

 _Everything was going as the scroll says, what did we do wrong?_

 **"This is what you wanted, right?"**

(Flashback end)

Naruto opened his eyes again, and stare at the sky.

"I still need a piece to pass." He sighs, and stood up. Naruto lift his arm, blocking the sun, he looked at his right hand. _No… I didn't want this_ he made a fist.

"I need to keep going."

(Auditorium)

"Jaune Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie" Ozpin said as the screen above him, appear their face with the letters JNPR below them.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces… From this day forward, you will work as team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc." He said as the crowd started clapping and cheering. "Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled.

"Good job, Jaune!" Pyrrha push Jaune playfully… and went flying. Laughter erupted from the crowd.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss and Yang Xiao Long. You got the white knight pieces, so from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." The headmaster stated.

Between the cheers and clapping, Yang rushed to crush her sister in another of her hugs.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ruby face got a few shades of blue. Weiss looked oddly offended while Blake stood there stoically, but a small smile could be seen on her face.

"And finally Naruto Branwen" The auditorium became quiet. "You retrieved the black King piece, meaning for this day forward you will be working collaboration with other teams as support." The grey-haired man said. He didn't need to know; he was alone because all the other candidates were killed in the forest. "Congratulations, Naruto" He said.

The auditorium was quiet for all the ceremony, nobody wanted to talk, knowing it wasn't the moment.

(Next day)

"Mmm…Ramen…" was the first Naruto said waking up, looking around he saw that his room was big enough for a team, but Naruto doesn't have a team, so it's pretty big for him. Maybe he could make it like a small apartment, a small couch there, a kitchen there, T.V room…He needed to go shopping later.

He put his uniform on the bed and went to take a bath, he still has time to make some visit to the cafeteria, grab something to eat and go to classes.

"How to pick a lock for dummies."

"I could pick if you want?"

"No, here says you need to have patience like a ninja."

"why we need him again?"

"Come on, Weiss be-"

The door opens, and Ruby was the first to enter. "Naruto! Wake up" Ruby used her whistle, making Blake and Weiss shudder. Both enter his room and were amazed with how big it was inside, they were a bit jealous, seeing the bigger room than theirs.

"Ruby, he's not here" Yang enters the room, and looks around before a grin spread on her face. (This will do) she thought.

"This could only mean one thing, he's in the cafeteria!" she leaves behind a trail of roses, Weiss sighs irritated and follow her 'leader', Yang stare at the room for a few seconds, before shrugging and went for something to eat.

Blake walks towards the bed; she narrows her eyes at the uniform. (He's close.) she thought. A small Shriek was heard in the bathroom, smelling shampoo and perfume. When She realizes was going on, she jumps towards the closet. Naruto was drying his hair with the towel, the only cloth in him was his boxers, he had a lean body-type, defined by years and years of training under his slave driver dad.

Naruto was putting his uniform, and didn't notice he had a light sheen of sweat for all the steam in the bathroom. After getting change, he walks towards the room, and closing the room behind him. The room was quiet after that, before a fountain of blood drip between the closet doors.

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry if you feel the chapter was short, but I needed to end it there because I have plans for next Chapter._**

 ** _Also Naruto will have some attacks from_** ** _Zeref and his power is more like Alucard._**

 ** _Finally his curse was made by the Shinigami himself, so death and Darkness are key elements for his power true potential._**

 ** _Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys next chapter. :P_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Faunus Kingdom

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**_

* * *

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." Said the Professor of the first class named Peter Port. He was a 'unique' person who skills of teaching bore the class really fast. However, to Naruto he was an amusing teacher trying to make the class interest and dynamic.

"But I merely refer to them as prey!" Peter laughs at his own joke, his voice resonate in all the classroom… But nobody laugh. After a few seconds of silence, the professor coughs on his hand and continued his speech.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious Academy."

The son of Qrow snickers at the back of the class, as he drew seals on a piece of paper. It was the first class, so they should cut him some slack.

Ultimately, this class was Grimm Anatomy the most important class in his opinion.

His thoughts were interrupted when his scroll began vibrating. He thank Oum he put it on silence, he didn't want to be the first in detention and was debating with himself if he should risk it.

Sighing in defeat, he took a glance at his scroll and saw _Ruby Rose sent you a message_ on big letters. Naruto let a small smile spread on his face and read her note.

Ruby: What's up? :D

With something more interesting than Professor Peter story, he put more attention to the conversation. Hiding his scroll behind a book, he started writing and making sure his teacher wasn't looking at his way.

Naruto: Getting distracted from the lessons. I'm so disappointed, Ms. Rose T.T

He waited for her replied, as he pretends taking notes. While Ruby didn't bother pretending, for she was glued to her scroll and whining quite loudly. He doesn't know how the teacher didn't notice, or let her have her way in class. Maybe he was to engrossed living the memories of his story to notice anything.

His scroll vibrates in signal of a new message, he made sure the Mustache man stop looking at his way. Slowly he opened his scroll and took a peek.

Ruby: Hey! You're not listening to the class too, so don't go and tell about being distracted, Mister :c

Naruto: You should feel ashamed, distracting me with your messages.

Ruby: :O

She ended the conversation and continue 'listening' the Professor. Ruby pouts telling herself, she won't talk to him again. The scroll moves, and her hand started to crawl to her phone. And she gasps and with her other hand grab the traitorous limb.

'No! Mr. handy, how could you do this to me!?' she screamed in her mind.

Her hand opens the scroll, accepting her fate she read the message.

Naruto: ASHAMED

…

…

…

Ruby: I hate you. :'(

Naruto: XD

He tried to hold his laughter, it wouldn't be good to his curriculum to be in detention on the first day. But Naruto loves teasing Ruby, something that Yang and he had in common.

"When I save them from some nevermore, the beautiful woman screamed 'Peter your soooo handsome' I wasn't shy and told them-" Sweat dropping, Naruto put attention to his eccentric teacher.

Yang had a small smile, and it wasn't from happiness. No that smile brings humiliation and misery to any it came upon, so it wasn't a surprise when her smile was directed at Blake. She likes to think she knew her silent and a bit moody teammate. The always poker face on her face was ruin by her flaming cheeks, and if her glances at her 'cousin' from time to time was any indication, something juicy happened. She had an idea of what happened, now it's time to commence her mission to change her facial expression.

"Hey Blake, what do you think of this photo?" An innocent question for any other student, but her voice betrays her intentions. Blake turned her sight to Yang scroll before her entire face became a glowing red, the supposed photo was a shirtless Naruto making a peace sigh to the camera and the only piece of cloths on him was a swimming trunks.

"What of it?" said Blake trying to play it cool, but her face disagrees with that motion.

"I Don't know, should I Delete this photo? I have many other more Yummy than this." She tried to hold her cackles inside when she saw her eyes open in surprise before turning back her uninterested look.

"Do whatever you like." Yang got her off guard, but now she knew to ignore her teammate in the future. And if she wanted to see shirtless guys, she could easily see using her scroll.

Yang pouting at her lack of embarrassment, decided for now she would wait to have more ammo to tease her. And change her sight to her first target, with a glint her eyes started to write.

Naruto heard again his scroll vibrating and saw Yang sending him an image. Dreading, he unlocks his scroll and saw the photo… immediately he closed his scroll.

He started to make some notes of the class, his face void of any emotion. But a single tear escape from his eye.

 _That was Gross and Disturbing_ he thought.

Weiss was going to explode any second now, and it want because her Professor was boring or incompetent. She gritting her teeth trying not to kill her teammate, her supposed 'leader' was playing around and acting like a fool. Why the Headmaster choose an unqualified student to be a leader when she could do the job perfectly, there must be a big mistake.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable," said Peter finishing his story and started to explained the subject of this class. "A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Weiss looked at her leader only to see Ruby taking pictures of her drawing. Her eyebrows were twitching, and she was putting more pressure to the pencil on her hand.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic… Well-educated… And wise!" Said the Teacher what were the most important traits for a Huntsman to have in HIS opinion.

Naruto couldn't keep his laughter at Weiss getting more and more annoyed. Her body was shaking in rage, and he was counting when she would explode. He could see Blake and Yang slowly moving away from her.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of those traits?" Peter asked.

Weiss with a velocity nobody knew she had, she raised her hand so fast that her pencil went flying through the ceiling. The classroom waited for in silence for the pencil to fall, until a screamed broke the silence.

'argh, my ass!"

…

…

…

'HA, I told you he had a stick up his ass!'

The Mustache man didn't pay any mind to that and continue his lesson.

"Well then, let's find out… Step forward and meet your opponent." He said pointing at the cage next to him. The students blink in confusion as how did that cage get in here, or how they didn't notice until he pointed it out?

After a few minutes Weiss came in with her battle outfit, her Rapier Myrtenaster was shining in the light, ready to fight while still looking elegant. A growl was heard in the classroom, the cage which the Grimm was located was shaking. Desperate and growling, the monster tried to find a way to escape from this creation of mankind. The gray-haired teacher waited for his student to get ready and when she gave a nod, he grabs his blunderbuss outfitted with a battle ace and the lock was destroyed seconds later. The Grimm didn't wait any longer and charge at the first person who dares to cross his path.

Weiss not expecting the Grimm did a roll to her right and use the opportunity to make a hit. A metal Clang was heard, and now the beast could be seen in the light. A boarbatusk, a boar with armor, and with his four glowing red eyes.

"Aha-Ha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Said the teacher with a slightly jump in his steps and didn't said anything else. He could advise the class of his weakness or better way to kill this type of Grimm, but he believes in experience over book and essays.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Said Ruby cheering for her teammate victory.

Weiss thrust her rapier trying to stab one of his four eyes. The Beast was heartless but not stupid and charged the human. The boarbatusk stuck her rapier between his tusks and throw said weapon behind him, making an easy pick to the now defenseless human.

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Asked Peter without a single sign of concern.

Weiss gasp as the beast came charging at her; with no more option than do a barrel roll, she barely escaped from his razor teeth. The Boar couldn't stop himself fast enough and crashes into a wall. While the monster was getting the stars from his vision, The Ice Queen sprint towards Myrtenaster.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There no armor underneath-" Yelling the self-proclaimed fearless leader tried to help with her fight.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

The Beast make his move and launch himself in a spinning ball of doom, but a second wall stood in his way. Weiss using her Glyphs stop the boar who crashed into the 'wall' and turned upside down showing his unprotected belly, so with a clean stab the Grimm dissolve.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" The mustache god began. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." The said huntress was panting on the floor not satisfied with her performance, but kept a serious face as the professor talked.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." He looked around the classroom and stare at Naruto. "Be sure to cover the assigned reading, and stay vigilant."

 _Busted_ thought Naruto sweating bullets.

"Class dismissed" With nothing more to do, Weiss walk out of the class with a horde of students behind her.

* * *

 ** _Hallway_**

* * *

"Weiss!" Called Ruby catching up to her. "What's wrong with you? Why are being-" She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with **you**?" She said putting more emphasis in the word. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I Do?" Ruby scoffing tried to remember what she did to anger her teammate.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position." Finally, she said what's bothering her since the team selection. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Asked Ruby putting her arms in the air for emphasis on her confusion, and making Weiss statement more believable. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby started to believe her teammate is a bipolar.

Weiss sighs and said. "Not a team led by you." Let people know the family of Schnee were blunt people. "I've studied, trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." She trained until her bones couldn't keep up and study even when she could be doing something better, so why is she a 'better' candidate for leadership as a lowly minion. She didn't say that Ruby was worthless huntress, she was one of the strongest of her class but she would never admit out loud.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

…

…

…

With nothing more to say Weiss walk to the balcony. Ruby looked like someone kicked her puppy… okay not so much, but you know what I mean. Sighing, she turned around towards her room where she would eat some ice cream, but before she could reach her door, she came face to face with her childhood friend and best friend.

"Sup Rubes."

Quietly she wrapped her arms around his torso, hiding her face from him.

Many alarms started to ring his head 'something is wrong here!' his subconscious scream at him. Frowning, he hugs her back trying to soothe her from whatever was bother her.

"Do you think I'm a bad leader?" Said Ruby lowering her head even more, and he could hear the slightest quivering in her voice. She tried to be strong, trying to not let Weiss words affect her. But in his presence, she couldn't hide anything.

"Who said that?" asked Naruto using his teeth to move the slide of jackal who still had lethal bullets, so whoever said that was going to have a big hole in their chest or better yet they're going explode. A cruel smile appeared on his face just thinking about it.

"It Doesn't matter… Do you think it was a mistake from Professor Ozpin to make a leader-"

"Nope"

Ruby look up so fast that her head left an afterimage, but neither payed attention to that. Both stare at each other eyes, deep blue met shining silver. Ruby saw no deception in his eyes and gave a grateful smile as he beamed at her. She cares for others opinions a little to much, but his opinion didn't compare. It was him and her against the world when they were little, she smiled remembering all the adventure they had with Zwei.

"Really?" Even thought she was more confident, she sometimes has her self-conscious moments where she came back to her timid and shy person. But that's why Naruto was her friend, he protected for any bully who tried to 'play' and she in change help him control himself of his anger.

"Everyone have their own qualities for a leader, some said that a leader must be the strongest and wisest, other said a leader is someone who can make an example for others… A role model if you will, but you Ruby Rose must find your own qualities for a good leader." He chuckles at her awe expression; it was one of his moments of speech, and that didn't come often, preferring the easygoing or adventurous kind of life.

"Emm, What's your qualities of a good leader?" Asked Ruby curious for his answer, maybe she had something that make her a leader material. Because she wasn't the strongest that was Yang, or the wisest that was Weiss and definitely she wasn't the best role model that could be Blake, she was the coolest from the team after all.

Naruto couldn't control his laughter; it was so funny seeing all her emotions pass by on her face and she doesn't notice this. "My Father was a leader, THE best my village said, but he was the worst father…" His face darkened remembering all his childhood and thinking everything could be avoided if his 'father' love more his family than his village. "But before I tell you about a good leader, I must tell you what is a team. For me a team is a family, even if you fight each other, your teammates will always have your back and will be concern for your well-being. Now for a good leader for me is an older sister or an older brother." Seeing how confuse she was, he continued. "A sibling job is to protect his younger siblings, so he or she must have the strength to keep fighting for their safety; Also an older sibling is the one who helps his brothers and sisters to reach their dreams and support them, but that doesn't mean you treat your team as children or babies. There must be equality, honesty, and commitment. And like I said a team is a family… And I have to go from to team to team; meaning beacon became my family." He scratched his head and look up in embarrassment. Naruto didn't want to sound like an idealist, but growing up without a family wasn't easy. He still feels that raw hatred bubbling inside him wanting to come out and make 'justice', but that hatred won't control his life…he hoped.

"Then Yang could be the best leader?" Question Ruby with awe in her voice.

"Well…Yeah… I think." Sweat dropping, Naruto promised himself to never make another emotional speech.

Both stayed in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth each other provide…

…

…

Wide-eyed both realize they never stop hugging and some students were giving them knowing smiles. They jumped back like the other was acid, and a blush started to appear on their faces.

"I…I'm… My bed needs me!" a nervous Ruby yelled. She turned around and ran leaving dust and red petals on her way. Naruto tried to say something, anything, but she was already gone. Sighing at his fortune he walks into his room.

 _I guess…I'm not needed here_ thought Ozpin standing there not a few feet away from them. He didn't know to feel disappointed or amused that they ignore him completely; He decided to feel amused and went to his office, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

 _A family, eh? How peculiar._ Smirking, he continued to his office, having something in mind for team RWBY.

* * *

 _ **Balcony**_

* * *

"Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Said Professor Port.

Weiss stayed quiet as the teacher gave her something to think about. Maybe she got a little carried away and didn't tried to give it a chance to the team.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Port, but miss Schnee is required in the Headmaster office." Said the always cool-headed Glynda who beat Blake in poker face. She stares at Weiss like she knew what occurred not a few minutes ago, and she didn't look pleased at all.

"Ah! Of course, don't let me stop you any longer." Said Peter before looking at his student. "Now don't forget what we talk about, and I hope to hear great things about you Weiss." Even though she felt great in someone believing in her potential and strength, that didn't mean she felt safe walking towards an office with Glynda Goodwitch as her escort. She had one day from school and she already knows who teacher you don't want to cross.

"Bye-bye!" He said leaving the poor student to her inevitable fate. She tried to speak to stop him from leaving her alone, but only came as whimpers. A slender hand touches her shoulder, and she heard the voice of Death himself. Weiss could deny all she wanted, but she was fearing for her life.

"You're not trying to run away from me, do you Weiss Schnee?" Her voice was soft like she didn't care for the answer, and that made her level of creepy higher. She raised in a snow environment, she was used to the cold, yet when her teacher spoke all that she felt was a blizzard… with her birthday suit on, that type of coldness Professor Goodwitch had.

"Of-f Cours-e not." Stuttering she said, hoping to Oum for safety. Weiss started walking never looking back, but if she did, she will see glowing glasses staring at her back.

Weiss sighs in relief, and promised herself to never make any decision that would make her feel the wrath of Goodwitch.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin Office**_

* * *

Entering, Both Glynda and Weiss saw the rest of team RWBY. Yang and Blake looked nervous, searching for any escape route if everything went to the drain. And a confused Ruby looked around the clock like office.

Ozpin had a small smirk hiding behind his mug, and with his students' antics he will never have a boring day with this type of events in the near future, but he knew the great danger and obstacles that this generation is going to face; more with the young crow hiding in the many interlocking cogs and gears in the celling.

"I'm sure you're asking yourselves why are we here? What did I do? Why is Ozpin so handsome?" Hiding his smirk as everyone face-fault.

"The answer is that I have a mission for you?"

Team RWBY raised an eyebrow in interest while Glynda narrowed her eyes at the audacity of the Headmaster, they haven't even finished the first day of school and now they're going on a mission especially for more experience Huntsman. Both parties were going to ask before the Headmaster cut them off before they could start.

"I know you been here no more than two days, counting the first day and the initiating exam, but I find this team qualified for this specific mission." His voice and Body language screamed seriousness, and whatever they were going to ask died in their throats.

"Not a few months ago, a new kingdom appeared on the radar. The Nation decided to stop hiding from the world and declared themselves as the Kingdom of Lalian, and for the rest of the world or more accurate the four kingdoms felt…Threatened. A new country appeared out of nowhere and declared themselves independent of the rest of the world? That let uneasy to the leaders and councils of all the Kingdom, so right now the four Kingdom want to extent their hand in form of peace."

The room became quiet as everyone tried to process the revelation of a new threat or an ally. If nothing else this could probably start a war if something goes wrong, so why is a group of newbies have been instructed for such delicate matter.

Fear and anxiety took over the office, but they were two persons who didn't feel any kind of fear.

Yang didn't feel terrified, better yet she felt excited to see and travel to a new kingdom or a new world if you would. Even though this mission could possible go wrong in so many levels at any mistake, she wouldn't let her fear and negative thoughts cloud her judgment. That was her way of life without regrets and enjoy life.

Naruto grin could possible split his face. Exciting for a good fight, dark thoughts enter his mind advising destruction and genocide with sweet words. He didn't care that a war could start, he was a monster and like any monster he wanted to let loose his power in everything. A new Nation to test his limits, and he was going to be on the very front of the first siege. His right arm started to glow and the shadows began moving, trembling, and forming humanoid hands. Darkness dance in glee, finally his master let him out. He was born powerless and that made his childhood miserable, everyone ignores him like plague. AND now with tremendous power nothing could out of his reach, right? Darkness replied, grabbing his clothes, encouraging him, praising him.

Why did he limit himself?

Ozpin looked at every emotion cross their faces, and he could understand the fear. Is not every day you got ask for a mission meant for veterans. He wasn't surprised at Yang excitement or lack of fear, she was like her father and mother in that regard.

He eyes open a little bit in surprise, making his always cool and indifferent face crack a bit.

 _Bloodlust._

The sensation of such feeling was so thick that a black mist could be seen, or his mind was playing with him. He saw Glynda freeze for a second before acting like nothing happened, and he didn't blame team RWBY for not feeling anything for this kind motion. Only the veterans could sense this kind of bloodlust, after all it was good strategy to attract Grimm to your location.

Looking at the origin of this feeling, he saw black tendrils came out of the shadows. The tendrils looked solid and slimy at the same time, glowing red veins could be seen. Humanoid body's trying to escape from the endless Abyss. A shadow-like cape was found on Naruto shoulders, but the thing that grab his attention the most was the Grimm resting on his feet. Its fur was so black that suck any type of light, spikes of bones came out of his back as armor, and it claws were made of crystal.

He narrows his eyes at his students who was listening to something, it was no surprise that nobody knew what semblance he had. Qrow tried to trick him into using it but that didn't go well, and that make him dangerous, no for the reason he didn't want to show it, everybody had their secrets but his rejection to use it in anyway. A semblance is the manifestation of the soul and for someone to refuse to use it; Is to refuse to who you are, but what he seeing gave many alarms that something was terribly wrong.

Naruto chuckles in amusement, is not often that you see Ozpin surprised, and he couldn't see any other face than his bored looked, but he could say he saw another face on the Headmaster. He was going to taunt him when an annoying light hinder his sight, looking at the culprits, he saw his right arm glowing like Christmas tree. But that was absurd the alarms didn't warn him about his restriction acting up. The alarms would turn on if his power was acting up without his consent… The reason for this event was that HE call upon his power.

But was he really the one who called his power?

He closed his eyes in concentration and command the Darkness to disperse. More easy said than done, he had trouble trying to close his connection but something didn't wanted to let go. With a final push he was able to control his power and influence to this plane of existence, the darkness whines as he was separate from his master. Sweat was visible on his forehead and his breathing was more forceful, it was easy to call upon the dark but it was difficult to stop using it… like a drug.

 _Are you okay?_ Was the message Ozpin tried to make, and Naruto gave a slow nod. The Headmaster decided to let him cool himself before saying anything, but there is some amusement in this event, like any normal human they don't look up, so team RWBY didn't notice all the fireworks that were up there… But Glynda DID notice and was looking at him for some answers. Sighing in resignation, he gave a look that said 'later'.

"That bad news is," Looking at their gaping mouths, he continued. "Yes, those were the good news. Now the bad news is an Entire Kingdom of Faunus." That revelation made different reaction to the people inside the room. Yang and Ruby stare in awe, and they were more excited to travel. They would like to see what difference could a nation of Faunus be from a Kingdom of humans. Weiss looked pale, for she a Schnee 'the number one enemy of the Faunus' was going to a country full of them. Her knees felt weak, and she knew her death was near.

Blake bow twitch, she couldn't believe that her people were finally able to create something this big for their freedom. A smile appeared on her face, with a kingdom like that, there will be no discrimination and they will make their own rules outside of the oppression. She was so tempted to leave Beacon and live there, but she has a dream to change this world to let Faunus and Humans coexist in harmony, she wasn't going to back down until she tried.

Naruto always had a soft spot for the Faunus and that is because he could relate with them, and surprise-surprise it was for the same reason. Humans fear what they don't understand, they thought he was some demon ready to destroy humanity. That's why he felt more familiar with the Faunus than humans, the only exception of that was Yang and Ruby… Not his dad or uncle.

Fuck the Old Man Nobody wants him.

* * *

 ** _Signal Academy_**

* * *

"Now if you mix this delicious wine with this strong beer, you'll get a drink made by the Gods themselves." Qrow explained.

"B-ut, Professor Qrow what alcohol had to do with the class of weaponry?" A Student ask at the back of the classroom.

He shrugged and was going to explain to his ignorant student the importance of a good drink, when he fell down on his knees and look up the celling.

"Damn kid, that was cruel. I gave you your first drink and MY Favorite beer… Even saw the first time you check Yang out and didn't tell anything to Tai! So why do you hate me!?" finishing his mental breakdown, he stood up like nothing happened and gave the class a charming smile.

"Like I was saying-"

All the students decided to ignore their centric teacher and continue making their weapons.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin Office**_

* * *

 _Something is amiss here_ thought Naruto.

What's the problem with a Faunus Kingdom? He looked at Team RWBY and almost laugh at Weiss face.

She's so screwed.

Naruto looked at Blake for her reaction and instantly his gaze turned away, it wasn't his fault that her smile was beautiful.

"How does Being a Faunus Kingdom a bad thing?" Blake had to ask, she couldn't control herself, and she tried to keep her voice without any venom in it ,but it couldn't be help. Narrowing her eyes, she waited for his answer.

"I'm going to be blunt and say it. The Country knows as Lalian is made by members of the White Fang."

The office now known as a funeral with all the silence stayed like that for a few minutes, everyone tried to process what they heard. It wasn't a surprise that they were shocked, but no other was so shock than Blake who looked devastated hearing this kind of information. She gave herself false hope of a free Nation of war and discrimination. She couldn't believe that, and was going to express that disbelieve when someone beat her to it.

"Ma! Teach what proof do you have?" Asked Naruto as he descended from the ceiling.

"Ah, I'm Glad you can join us." Replied Ozpin who didn't respond at all the question.

Team RWBY gave their own greetings to him, for their were to shock to comprehend that he was in the office all the time. Ozpin chuckles before started with his briefing.

"As I said the Four Kingdom felt threatened not for a new body of power, but for the founders of this Nation and we don't know their posture or ideals for the rest of the world. For all we know they are making an army to start a war, or trying to live a peaceful life."

"If we don't know if they are with the White Fang... Why are we trying to invite them to our 'circle' of peace?" Asked Yang confused with all this drama, she knew for sure that Atlas will never extend their hands to a known criminal organization.

"Good question but easy to answer. The leaders and councilors are trying to find if this new country is an ally or enemy… simple as that. The peace treaty is to know who side are they on." He confessed, not happy with this kind of move but it was necessary to get rid of future threat.

"Team RWBY with the help of Naruto Branwen will travel to the Kingdom of Lalian and make a peace treaty!" Command the Headmaster of Beacon, his voice ask victory and nothing more. Hearing this all the students present stood a little bit straight; Seeing his students ready to face the world. He smiled thinking they'll reach higher than their parents.

"You have two hours to pack, after that meet Professor Glynda at the docks," He waited for a few seconds, so they could process his instructions. "Dismissed!" They didn't wait any longer before bolting out of the room, and leaving two adults alone in the office.

"Spit it out Ozpin or I swear I'll kill you myself." Glynda threatened without raising her voice.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee, not feeling threatened at all. He pretty much expected this, and appreciate her concerns about the students. She could be quite strict but she acted more like a mother hen.

"As you know this kingdom was made by members of the White Fang but did you know that those members decided to part away from the organization. The tension is high, and one wrong move is all that need for a war to start. Humans fear this new body of power, fearing they will search for revenge and try to attack. So why wait for them to attack, when they could possibly have the first hit" He sighs at the ignorance of Humanity, letting things like fear control them and if something doesn't happen soon. He didn't want to think of a new war after having eighty years of peace.

"Vale being the closest of this Kingdom was tasked to make the treaty. And as Headmaster and protector of Vale, I have two test before I even try to make an alliance with them." Glynda likes to say she knew Ozpin, they were a team before being teacher. She saw him at his best and at his worst, she knew he made many mistakes. And one thing she knew above any other thing was that he has experience and infinite knowledge, like he was ancient seeing everything the world has to offer. That is why she was curious about his tests.

"Pride and Hatred… two simple emotions and my tests. This two makes Empires, Nations, and Country's fall from grace, and I won't have an ally who could possible betray us in the near future. I prefer an enemy than a traitorous ally." He confessed.

"Then what is team RWBY involvement in all this?" Asked Glynda raising a delicate eyebrow.

"My first test is Pride, and as such Team RWBY will be the ambassadors for this treaty. Why do you ask? Wouldn't you feel offended that something so serious like peace and they gave it the responsibility to make the alliance to some rookies. They'll think we aren't serious or we don't care what they think… PRIDE, will they let peace go from their hands for something as their pride." He knew that was manipulating to see how desperate they were for peace but sometimes it was necessary to dirty your hands for the greater good.

"Now why don't we sent some undercover Huntsman as rookies you ask? Unfortunately, peace has his disadvantages, we as the Four Kingdom gave the rosters of every year to all Nations as sign of Faith. They know Ruby Rose is a fist year students while Velvet Scarlatina is a Faunus in the second year, so it won't be surprise if Lalian was aware of our students. That's why there must be of the first year but powerful enough for anything going south… You can see why I choose Team RWBY." Explained Ozpin showing how much thought he put in this mission.

"And the final thing I decided to send Team RWBY is for Weis SCHNEE… I don't believe I have to explain the final test for you, right?" Finishing, he leaned at his chair and broke the silence by taking a sip from his mug.

"What would happen if everything went downhill fast?" Was the only question she could ask; his plan was risky borderline provocative. Even if this plan failed, she wanted to be sure her students came out safe.

"I already plan ahead, in your scroll if you press in the right corner it will give a signal of distress. We will be nearby that I can assure you." Opzin knew he's asking for nothing more than trouble but the product of this mission will be worth it.

If everything went right obviously.

* * *

 _ **Boat**_

* * *

"Look there is a dolphin over here! Oh my God! Where is my scroll when you need it!" Yelling Yang tries to find her scroll.

"Dinner!" A hungry Naruto throws himself to the sea with a knife on his mouth.

"Naruto Branwen get back in the boat immediately!" Scold Glynda using her semblance to lift him out of the water, while said action was taking place, he tried everything to escape from said fate.

Weiss was sitting on the bow of the boat staring ahead, her mind was in a turmoil and now that she has time to think… Everything came crashing to her. Her hands were shaking, and she didn't believe she was going to a place full of Faunus, maybe she had a death wish in the end. She didn't notice a person sitting beside her until said figure decided to speak.

"How are you Weiss?" Asked Ruby before cursing in her mind at the stupid question. Of course she wasn't right, her face was paler than her hair… Yeah that bad. Now she won't be her friend and then Team RWBY will fall before it even began, crying anime tears she waited for her shouting.

Weiss sooo wanted to scream 'What do you think, you Dolt!' but refrain herself. Remembering the words of Professor Port, she decided to start a new or give a chance to her teammate.

"I… I'm a bit nervous" Weiss felt she died, trying to be nice wasn't easy at all. It wasn't like she was nervous or anything, she was trying to make a conversation here.

"Don't worry Weiss!" Ruby was ecstatic when she wasn't insulted… Dad was right Oum exist. "We'll be with you all the way. Me, Blake, Yang and Naruto-"

"Is Blake, Yang, Naruto and I. You Dolt!"

"Whaaaaaa"

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, trying with her all might to not beat her teammate. Sighing, she said.

"Continue."

"Yeah…So like I was saying, we got your back and front and all your sides." Said an exciting Ruby.

The Ice Queen sweat drop at her leader, but she appreciates the word of support. Maybe it won't be so bad to stay in this team.

...

...

...

"Weiss can I ask you something?" A nervous Ruby question, she didn't want to annoy her but she needed to know. Seeing her nod, she continued to ask. "If you are nervous of going to Lalian, why didn't you refuse to go?" Ruby thought Weiss wouldn't do anything unless she wanted, so she was extremely interested on her answer.

"I Don't want to go, but it was the Headmaster who gave us this mission personally. This mission is more important than my petty fears." She was a Schnee and being ask to this kind of mission, she couldn't refuse unless she wanted her family name being tarnished. She held her tongue because even if she was scared, she wasn't some coward who runs from her problems, she was Weiss Schnee the proud huntress of Vale.

"But you dislike Faunus, right?" Ruby remembers Blake saying something like that when they first met.

"Yes but again this is an important mission, so my preferences do not matter at all." Also it won't be pretty to hear a Schnee disobeyed orders from her superior… nope nada good.

"Emmm, I'm sorry for acting childish! I promise I'll be the best leader!" Said Ruby out of nowhere, she said it so fast that almost Weiss didn't catch the meaning.

"And I promised I'll be the best teammate you'll have." Ruby may not be the best leader around but that's why she was in her team, being the better huntress of the two, it was her responsibility to teach her to be a better leader.

…Right…

"I'm glad to hear your bonding, but we have an important assignment tomorrow, so pleas head back to your cabin." Said Glynda dragging an unconscious Branwen by his leg. Her glasses shine, asking for someone to dare oppose her command.

Both girls nod slowly and without missing a beat, they scrambled to their cabin. The only male of the boat was left to her mercy and they wouldn't question her decision.

* * *

 ** _Team RWBY Cabin_**

* * *

After waking up, Naruto have to change his clothes… not for that reason. He woke up with freezing clothes after jumping to the sea without removing your gear.

Now he wears a simple blue plants with a button up shirt. A peculiar night cap rest on his head.

He saw nobody in the cabin and stare at the bunk beds… He soon realizes there were only four beds and they're five. Not putting too much thinking on that, he jumps to the top bed of one bunk bed. Sighing, he let his muscles relax and close his eyes.

Ruby being the second to enter the room, she saw her friend ready to sleep and decided he wasn't allowed to sleep yet. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, waiting for her prey to let his guard down before pouncing.

"Naruto!" Forgetting about their embarrassing hug, she used her secret attack 'glomp' and snuggles further in him like they used to do when they were kids.

"Hi." She said with her usual smile. Sighing again, he pets her head while trying to get comfortable again. He wasn't nervous or embarrassed with sleeping beside Ruby, for they do it all the time since they were little, something that let Uncle Tai crying while Old man secretly laugh at him. Anyway she didn't move to much in her sleep, a plus if you ask him… Now Yang was an entire different story, she likes to tease him. She wanted to let him as uncomfortable as possible before sleeping, and the next day she will smirk when she saw him shiver or blush.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Ruby ask something, breaking the silence of the room.

"SOOOO When will you give me THE Jackal?" Her eyes shine in excitement. It was no secret that she wanted his guns more specific his blueprints, they were so cool to be able to use explosive bullets she thought. Imagine what Crescent Rose could do with explosive ammunition, she could be faster and she wouldn't need to aim to the head for an instant kill. Thinking about it make her droll.

"Ruby, you know is too big for you." Naruto tried to explain why he won't let her have his guns. The secret was in the metal and the volume of the gun, if she wanted her scythe to had that type of ammo, she would change her slender and already powerful scythe to a thicker and heavy sniper rifle.

"I don't care give it to me!" Whisper Ruby with a higher voice. she would get her hands in that gun at any cost. "Besides I can help you, doesn't it bother you having to carry that heavy masterpiece all the time. If you let me have it, I can make it smaller and more comfortable to you!" She could do it but first she needed to convince him.

"Nope! This thing is pretty intimidating as it is." Said Naruto showing Jackal who was in his pillow… You never know when someone could attack.

"Wow." Every time she saw jackal, she couldn't keep herself to marvel the holy item he made. Even Uncle Qrow and Dad were impressed with his two handguns.

A thud broke the silence of the room and both looked at the pass out Blake over a puddle of blood.

* * *

 ** _A few seconds ago_**

* * *

After taking a small snack Blake went to her cabin for a much needed sleep. She was excited to see this new Kingdom, but she couldn't stop the feeling this new Nation was an army prepared for war. Sighing, she stops thinking about 'what if' and decided to sleep, she would need the energy for whatever was going to happen tomorrow.

"al?" She heard her leader talking, but she was having difficulty to listen at her whispers. Blake has better ears than any normal human but that doesn't mean she could hear every single thing, her mind blocks any sound that couldn't possible harm her. Imagine listening everything nearby, it would drive crazy all the Faunus if their brain didn't try to balance all the senses.

"Ruby, you know is too big for you." She froze in the doorway of the Cabin, and her cheeks started to turn an interest shade of red. Her mind immediately went to the gutter. Are they going to do it in here where all of them would sleep? …Kinky.

"I don't care give it to me!" Wide-eyed the cat Faunus remembers a page from her favorite book 'Ninjas of love' when the priestess Sinon demanded Menma to give her a child after defeating the demoness Moryo.

"Besides I can help you, doesn't it bother you having to carry that heavy masterpiece all the time. If you let me have it, I can make it smaller and more comfortable to you!" A small trickle of blood started to come out of her nose.

"Nope! This thing is pretty intimidating as it is." 'oh God! What are they doing in there?' she needed to stop them from doing whatever they planning.

"Wow." She heard her naïve leader whisper, her mind tried to imagine what size could it be for that reaction. With that in mind and the image of this morning, she faints.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

* * *

Decided to help Blake, Naruto was too late to stop the chaos that had begun. While Blake was pass out over her blood, Weiss came into the door and took a look around the cabin. Her left eyebrow twitch at the gaping dolts who were staring at her.

"What are you lookin-" She made the mistake taking a few steps before slipping over some vital liquid for the human body, she tried to balance herself but it was useless to resist the inevitable.

Yang heard a loud crash over her cabin, and she was the last to entered. She was confused and amused when she saw an unconscious Blake lying over her blood and Weiss embedded in the wall while Naruto and Ruby looked around with big eyes full of confusion.

"Did I miss Something?"

"You did not ask that." Naruto deadpanned at her.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

* * *

A big island in the middle of the ocean.

That was the sight they saw when they first woke up in the morning. Said island was surrounded by very thick trees that can reach a height of 65 feet. The impressive wood made a natural wall protecting the land. Maneuvering wasn't easy, and if they weren't being attack it would be impossible to bypass the tress without crashing over at least twice.

Coming Near the shore, they saw the Beautiful Jungle with even bigger trees. The color Green could be seen everywhere, and they could say this island was old than any other with this kind of Flora.

Team RWBY stare in absolute awe at the land, the water was crystal-clear with a lighter blue than the sea and the sand look almost white. Yang didn't wait any longer and started taking pictures and selfies with her scroll, she wasn't supposed to do that and if Professor Glynda notice… She was screwed, that's why she was doing it 'secretly'.

The ex-White fang member close her eyes and took a deep breath of the clean air, she could feel the small breeze and hear the leaves dancing in the tress. It was perfect for a new start, and she was sure this island could be the prefect beginning for her race.

 _I Could take a nap here and read my books feeling the breeze._ She decided, she would live here when everything was over.

Weiss forgot about her fears as she looked at the diverse kind of plants. Ruby was trying to appear in all Yang photos, and it wasn't long before Yang lost it and tackles her sister. But it was Naruto who didn't like the island at all, he could smell the blood and the rotten meat of miles away. He frowned and his posture change to be on guard.

Glynda couldn't lie and said that this island wasn't beautiful but there is no time for distractions. She was on guard the second she saw the land, and looking at her students doing everything beside the mission. She sighs knowing it was going to be a long day, she also notices the only male observing the jungle like an ambush was coming soon.

She decided to be more careful walking deeper into the woods.

The ambassadors of Vale travel through the vast tropical forest. The more they walk, the more Naruto felt something was wrong. Glynda took notice of this and let a small smirk appeared on her face.

'uneasy, huh? Good that means in some way he recognizes the small group of Faunus following us.' She deduced.

One second they were walking, the next a team of warriors appeared in front of them. Spears, knives, and sword were pointed at them. They saw right away the armor they wore, for them they looked like knights from a fairy tale with shields and all. Most of their body was cover in shining metal.

'Only their joints aren't cover in armor' was the thought of Naruto. He let a small smile, it had advantages for wearing that much armor but also disadvantages. It all depends in the person who wears it.

"State your business in the kingdom of Lilian!" Yelled the leader of the knights. The only difference between him and his team was the red cape placed on his shoulders.

"We are the ambassadors of Vale wanting to talk of a possible alliance." Said Glynda politely. Her voice calm and monotone, giving nothing of how she felt.

Both parties stare at each other. Team RW(B)Y looked ready to act at any hostile move, while Blake was calm like always but her eyes could tell concern. Glynda looked at her students and wasn't surprise at their nervousness, Naruto looked lazy with his hands in his pockets. The good witch swears she saw Qrow in his place for a moment, but she knew he was on guard. Just like Qrow who like to make his enemies get confident almost arrogant before crushing their spirits.

"The King had mentioned of your arrival… Very well, follow me if you would." He didn't wait for their response before walking away.

When they enter into the heart of the island, they saw a gigantic castle that touch the clouds. With a closer look, they saw the walls made of stone and gates made of Redwood. When they entered through the gates was a whole new experience, and for them the kingdom looked different than outside of these walls. Houses, restaurants, theaters, bars and shops were everywhere. People looked happy with their life's and children had fun without any worries in their minds… And they were the first to visit, how cool was that?

Faunus stare at the team of humans, some in curiosity, some in mistrust, but there were some people who smile at their way. Weiss knew that all the mistrust stares were aim at her, and she let a forceful smile trying to be civil here.

The throne room wasn't that special as the country itself was more beautiful to look at. The room had red carpets and banners were raised on the walls, the banners had a lion on two feet with multiple tails of all the animals known to man. In the center the king and the Queen sat in their respective thrones. The King, a brown haired man with bull horns sat there with a friendly smile, while the Queen was a petite woman who had chocolate skin and black hair with fluffy bear ears. She stares in curiosity at the humans but nether less she had a small smile on her face.

"Ah! Team RWBY welcome to the proud Kingdom of Lilian." He didn't let his smile drop any second. The king looked like a happy person, but his eyes told fatigue and Glynda was the only who notice this.

"Greeting King of Lilian, we travel here to announce a possible peace treaty between the kingdom of Lilian and the four Kingdoms." Glynda said making a small reverence in respect and sent a look that made team RWBY do the same.

'fuck that' Naruto stood straight, he didn't respect this king or any other, and he will never bow to someone. He knew that Yang would do the same, but she has more restraint that he had.

The King stare at the bored huntsman and let small chuckle escape from his lips. He reminded him of himself at his age, but he had to change for the greater good, he hoped that this young lad didn't need to change.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm sure you must be exhausted with all the traveling to reach the castle. My guard will guide you to our best hotel while the council and I read the contract and decide if we find it satisfactory." The Alpha Faunus said.

Glynda narrows her eyes, it was suspicious he decided to consider to accept like that without question anything. She expected more defiance to make peace with humans but decided to wait before acting.

"And if may I ask, when will the council make their decision?" Weapons were unsheathed and were ready to attack her for daring to question their King. The leader of the Royal Guard was beside her with a sword at her throat, ready to kill her at his Leader orders. They let pass her students disrespect but not anymore.

"Lower your weapons Commander." The Bull Leader order.

"But she disrespects you, my highness!" The Commander tried to reason with his King.

"It was only a question, nothing wrong in there." He replied. "But if you think you could escape from your situation, go ahead!" The man had a grin on his face and his amused voice was heard in the room.

The knight confused look around came upon a rapier aim at his unprotected neck, and a sword ready to tear his arm from his body.

White and Black had him corner, any wrong move on his part and he was done. Red and Yellow were holding back any other guard from interfering. Naruto walk casually in front of the knight and aim at his head, he didn't change his posture, still with one hand in his pocket.

"I want to take a nap… That is the only reason you're going to live, you're our tourist guide, so move it Fido!" Bored he stare at the furious eyes of the Royal Guard.

"Tch…" he lowered his weapon, slowly everyone sheaths their weapon and the tension of the room started to decrease. But surprisingly the Commander with a quick move lift his sword and slash at the one who dare mock him, and it wasn't like his King didn't allowed this. After all, he said if he could escape from his situation he could do anything.

Naruto looked unimpressed and before he could touch him. A familiar noise was heard before a bullet hit the floor, but everyone was putting more attention to the flying knight who crashes through a wall and didn't came back.

"Fido how could you? I thought we were BFF." He let a fake tear escape from his eyes.

"And he always 'crash' on our couch! That jackass!" said Yang with a big grin trying to split her face.

The darkness heir chuckles in amusement, he always did like her puns, even when everybody didn't.

* * *

 ** _Hotel_**

* * *

After the Leader of the Royal Guard gain consciousness, he guides them to a nearby hotel not pleased at all.

But for them the hotel looked like another castle.

Weiss was playing angry flamingos on her scroll as Blake read peacefully on the bed. Ruby and Yang were playing videogames betting for cookies and money.

Finally, Naruto could catch some 'z' but before he could close his eyes, an annoying knock was heard. Opening the door, they came upon a brown haired man who has chocolate skin and bull horns.

"Hi! How can we help you?" Ruby being the leader speak for her team.

"Greetings Team RWBY, my name is Casimir prince of the kingdom of li-"

"Yeah-yeah, get to the point buddy." Naruto interrupt him, tired of all the formal talking.

"Sorry," He let a nervous smile appear on his face. "But I need your help." He said.

"And what do you need?" Belladona asked to her prince? If he was the prince of the Faunus was he the soon leader of all her race?

"I need you to **kill the true King.** "

* * *

 _ **I'm back from the dead, and have a lot to tell you guys!**_

 _ **First reviews. I appreciate all your support, and let's get on the questions!**_

 _ **FMA elements?**_

 _ **I always saw Fuinjutsus like alchemy but without the consequences, what would have happened if every Fuin had effects?**_

 _ **Fairy Tail, Bleach, FMA and Nara powers?**_

 _ **I'm going to be honest and say, you gave me many ideas for future attacks, so wait for future fights.**_

 _ **Harem list?**_

 _ **I was going to make the Harem a surprise, but I as a fellow reader find this annoying because when I read some fanfiction I need to know the paring. I dont want to read the always used paring of Naruhina... don't get me wrong there is some really cool Naruhina stories but I want some rare paring like right now my main paring is Naruto/Tayuya or Naruto/Rias with some Naruto/ Fem-Sasuke.**_

 _ **...Redheads for laifu...**_

 _ **But this the offical list:**_

 _ **Ruby:Obvious**_

 _ **Yang: Fem-naruto for the win.**_

 _ **Blake: A challenge that's for sure.**_

 _ **That's the girls I'm sure they're going to be in the Harem, as I don't want it to be a big Harem cause it makes females development a bit shallow.**_

 _ **Question: Should I Add Neo to the Harem? I have an idea of how to make it happen but I want your opinion on this Harem of mine.**_

 _ **Finally, The beta tester?**_

 _ **I'm not sure guys, I know that it would make the grammar of the chapter better but I would soon become dependent of him or her, and I would lern nothing of it. I'm trying to learn how to use commas and reading other author work for so I can have an idea of how they do it. But if you guys can't enjoy my chapters because you can't read it, tell me how to improve. I Know I'm asking a lot of you but I would be grateful.**_

 _ **The last thing, I having a lot and I mean a lot of ideas for future stories.**_

 _ **two for a crossover of Naruto/ percy jackson**_

 _ **one of Naruto/The witcher 3.**_

 _ **tell me, what interest you more?**_

 _ **With nothing more to say, don't be afraid to ask.**_

 _ **Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :P**_


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Unleashed

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**_

 _ **Now before you read this chapter, I Have to warn you of somethings. This chapter have some serious and dark themes, and if I offended or insulted someone, I am sorry. And I never tried to make fun of any religion, this is all fictional and I don't support any motion that could possible harm any being (You know what I mean). Thank you for your time and enjoy the chapter. :D**_

* * *

"Do you want some sandwiches after we kill your king too?" Being the first to came out of his surprise, Naruto asked with a bored voice.

"H-eh, no thank you." Said Casimir with a sweat drop behind his head. Raised in his castle, he wasn't the most social person around, so it wasn't a surprise when he didn't get the sarcasm in Naruto voice.

"I'm sure you're thinking about my father death when I mention the murder of the King of Lilian," Noticing everyone was paying attention, he continued. "But the truth is that my father is nothing more than a puppet while the real King leads in the shadows."

"If you're telling the truth, why ask some foreigners to help your kingdom? Why not ask your people?" The white Heiress asked. She had her suspicious with his intentions, for all we know, it could be a trap for them… And she won't be killed by for trusting a Faunus even if he was a prince.

"I would," His face showed hesitation, but he decided to tell them the truth. "and it pains me to ask you, when I know we're completely strangers." He was desperate, his voice and body language said it all. Casimir was in his last leg before giving up and accept his fate. "But the king rules with fear, my people is slowly becoming slaves!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "The named Wolf King is asking for sacrifices, FEMALE FAUNUS sacrifices, and he demands for supplies every week… At the beginning we find it absurd, but he was the one who hide us from the world as we build this Kingdom you see. With the pass of time we slowly began accepting his conditions and his tyranny as he 'protect' the citizens of Lilian."

…

…

…

"families are giving their daughters for sacrifices without a second thought, giving birth to a girl is meant for a future meal for their King, Merchants already have divided their goods for the King. Now my people thinks he is some God." He pointed at Weiss. "And your arrival was permitted by him that's why nobody is calling for your blood." The Room stayed silent as the Prince tried to catch his breath.

"I thank you for your Honesty, Prince Casimir." Said Glynda entering through the door, her always poker face was seen by the teenagers. She gave no reaction at his reveal of the true King, but she was surprise by his honesty to ask for help.

"I had my suspicious when the King mentioned his council and as we know Kings doesn't usually have councils, and if I'm right his 'council' is this Wolf King, am I right?" She asked.

Ruby looked in awe at her teacher and role model… She was so cool like some detective.

"You're correct in your assumptions, my father like anybody else fears the Wolf. So I ask, no BEG you, please free my people from the clutches of this demon." The future King bowed before them.

"Of course." Blake replied a little too soon for her liking, but it was expected from her. She wanted to help in any way she could, and she won't stop until the Faunus were freed from this King.

"You can count me in." The little Crow said.

"Absolutely not, we're here for peace negotiations not for assassinations." Glynda make her point, she didn't want to think what would happened if news of ambassadors of Vale killing a King, they would look bad in front of every Kingdom.

"HA! I refuse to obey anybody; how will you convince me to obey you? Fighting? We would look bad in front of this kingdom and other nations." He smirks knowing, he wasn't powerful enough to beat her in a fight but such things as politics were the best weapons in this moments.

"I'm with him." Blake stood at his side, supporting him all the way.

"Yeah! Team RWBY eats evil Kings like Breakfast!" Ruby had enough of listening and was time for kicking butt left and right.

"Let's do this!" The always adventurer Yang yelled as she walks to their side.

"I'm w-with my team." Weiss said with a bit of hesitation, as she didn't want to let her team down but also she didn't want to help some 'Faunus'.

…

…

…

Tension escalated quickly while both students and teacher stared at each other eyes, trying to submit the other with their wills. After a few seconds, Glynda sighs in signal of surrender.

"We're going for reconnaissance and that's it!" She made her conditions, it would bring her some time to think for other options. In the meanwhile, they would search for this supposed King and report to their superiors.

Team RWBY let a sigh of relief, more Blake than the others. She was happy that her team would decide to help Faunus, but for some reason she was more happy that Naruto would help. Maybe because he would throw his career and dreams for the freedom of her people.

"(Sighs) Miss Belladonna, Xiao Long, And Branwen will be team BYN and the rest will be team GRW." Glynda was explaining how to find clues and how were they going to search for them, but the daughters of Taiyang had their own conversation.

"You're sure you have your scroll with you?"

"Yess"

"Remember never take candy from strangers?"

"Yesss"

"And if I call you?

"Respond immediately… Yang I can take care of Myself!"

"Now now sis, I'm just looking for you."

Ruby pouts while her sister kept telling her what she needed to know if she somehow got lost, and it didn't help Naruto was making silly face behind Yang.

After Glynda said their respective instructions, they decided to meet in this room at night. With nothing more to say, both teams left searching for clues.

* * *

 _ **Park**_

* * *

Team GRW came upon the nearest park, after all what better place for information than a place where a lot of people gather.

"Wow! This. Is. Awesome!" Ruby loves the forest after living on an island full of them, and this small park felt like she back in patch.

"I agree with you for once" Even Weiss had to admit this place was beautiful to relax or escape from your troubles.

"Concentrate!... Children this is serious, don't get distracted and ask for any leads." With that said Glynda took her leave, she needed to report this recon mission to Ozpin and then search for any type of information.

Both Red and White stood there awkwardly, Weiss Didn't felt safe to ask someone who clearly were Faunus, and Ruby was just shy asking for information of the King, and without Naruto nearby she felt more insecure.

"Weeeell! We need to begi-" The leader of Team RWBY didn't finish whatever she was going to say when someone began munching her red cloak, looking down she saw a child with wolf ears.

"Whaaaa!" She stares at the horde of Wolf Faunus who were running at her. Forgetting everything about her semblance, she run for her dear life as the little Wolf kept eating her cloak.

The Ice Queen looked amused at her leader running from some kids, and she almost decided to help her leader but ultimately decided it wasn't worth it. Looking around she saw families happily playing and having a good time, but her mind was playing with her. Every single one would one day join the White Fang, it wasn't how or why only WHEN. She was surprise nobody tried anything with her so far, maybe they really feared their king. But was fear the answer to stop this vendetta against her family.

"Lady is she your friend?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts, she saw a girl with a Wolf tail. A sister from someone running after Ruby she thought, her eyes softened but quickly disappear. This same child would one day be discriminated and then she would join the criminals.

Then why don't change that?

It was impossible, even if she tried to help someone, other would take his or her place and join the White fang. It was impossible for her alone or her family to stop their hatred… If they decided to tried that is.

Her soul told her this innocent and naïve child would never join some thugs and murders, but her mind and logical point of view said the contrary. She stood there while the little girl looked at her with concern.

"Yes, she is friend of hers. Now go on child have some fun." An elderly voice said. The Schnee saw an old man walk slowly towards them, and the small Wolf seeing her curiosity banished, she went on her to play with her many brothers.

"Is good to see you Weiss Schnee." He said with a small smile, he sat down on the grass while he brings out a bottle of Alcohol out of nowhere. He pours himself a cup and drinks it in one go.

"Do I know you?" Weiss ask, as the Old Faunus didn't appear to stop drinking. She stares at him weirdly, and she had a good reason for having her suspicious.

"HA! Of course not, but I know that look from some asshole!" he laughed mysteriously, he wasn't making any sense at all. Did he work for her family? Or did he work for the White Fang?

"Excuse me?" her hand slowly travels towards her rapier, ready for any hostile move. She was really getting creeped out by this Old Faunus.

"You don't know when a 'innocent' Faunus will join their ranks or better yet, you don't know if trusting a Faunus is a good idea." He let a smile appeared on his face. All the Schnee were the same, maybe that's why they had the same semblance.

"How did yo-"

"Thomas Schnee was my friend, he was an ass at first but then we soon became best friend forever and ever" Flowers and rainbows appeared behind him.

"Uncle Thomas" Forgetting about all the creepiness, she was shocked to know her uncle had a Faunus as a friend and she knew Thomas hated with passion the White Fang, and if it wasn't enough they were the ones who kill him at the end.

"Yeah! That Jackass was my friend but those scum decided to kill him," He sighs before taking a big drink from the bottle. "We tried to defend my sister who was the one your uncle loved with passion." He laughs remembering all the awkward moments Thomas had to take for even had the strength to able to confess. "Unfortunately, we couldn't save her and she died. Your Uncle enraged attack without thinking and was killed." He humorless chuckles. "Why did they killed my sister? Because she loved Thomas." He stares at her eyes. "just like Romeo and Juliet don't you think?"

"Then what did you do?" Question Weiss as she wanted to know more about her uncle.

"Help Me!" Ruby yelled under a mountain of children, and both decided to ignore her as their conversation was more important.

"What? I killed them of course." After having his revenge, he didn't felt free or relieved. He just felt empty, his best friend was killed beside his sister only because they loved each other. "No all the Faunus are bad, Weiss. Both Faunus and Humans fight for the things they think is the right path. Who is right? Who knows! But if we want something to change, we first need to change ourselves."

"But what happened with all the murders and hatred? Do we just forget about it?" Weiss believe there will never be peace between both races.

"Of course we don't forget! But don't you think the dead would like their families stop killing each other and live happily their lives?"

"Then How w-"

"AHA! There you are Weiss; this is for not helping me when I needed you!" Ruby shouted with a pirate hat, and behind her was an army of wolf children.

"Ruby wait!"

"Attack!"

* * *

 ** _Commercial district._**

* * *

Team BY(N) walked aimless through the stores, while the merchants tried to grab their attentions with discounts and limited editions.

"Soooo! How are we going to find this king?" Asked Yang as she enters a store and 'inspect' the merchandise… Maybe they will find some clues in this clothes on discount.

Blake ignore her teammate like always as she approaches the merchant.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know where can I put these offerings for the King?" The Black cat asked to the white haired Cat Faunus. Yang looked at her with confusion, asking for some clarification but Blake Ignore her completely.

"Weird question, Miss. But if you don't know, usually we give them to the church. They are the ones who give it to our God." Said the merchant. He was a bit confused, why a sister wouldn't know where to put her supplies for the Wolf King? Seeing the human beside her, he thought she would be killed if she tried to offer a human sacrifice.

"Thanks." With nothing more to do in the store, both started to leave with Yang reluctant.

 _"Where is Naruto?"_ Was the first thought they asked themselves coming out of the door.

"Are you a human Model?"

"Emmm"

"Of course not, you idiot! Can't see his whiskers? He must be a Faunus Model"

"Oh! Maybe a half-breed?"

"Emmm"

"Handsome can you tell us about yourself?"

Blake and Yang looked at the group of girls pinning Naruto against the Wall while he let some squeaky noises as they touch him in some 'places' that was a no-no. Yang had her patent Grin, she decided to let them have a feel of the 'goods' before showing up and declared him already bought. Blake on the other side didn't quite like the scene for some reason... Maybe because they were interrupting the mission or something else instead.

"Do you have a Girlfriend?" Some Faunus girl ask the million question while she 'secretly' tried to feel his butt.

"Yes, he has." Hugging his arm wasn't Yang, Blake stare at all these girls who seeing the 'look'. They decided to back down, he was already taken and they had the decency to at least retreat when someone was in a relationship…. For now, that is.

The 'couple' walked away from the group, and while this was happening Naruto face was getting redder. he let a small 'thanks' escape from his lips, and the girl who was attached to his arm let a small smile.

Yang stare at their back with an emotionless face, her grin disappeared completely. Some people nearby thought she had a thing for the blond but when she saw his girlfriend, her brain shut down. But then a maniac Grin appeared on her face, and it wasn't for bloodlust or rage… it was for something more sinister.

'Plan: Threesome has begun' Her plan was with another blonde because then she could say she had a triple blond, but beggars can't be choosers.

* * *

 _ **Streets**_

* * *

Black and Orange kept walking side by side, she still held his arm as they walk. They didn't want for any other interruption from any other girl… Yeah right. Their destination was the church and it was near the back of the kingdom, so they had a lot of walking before coming near the place.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake whispers as she didn't want Yang to hear their conversation, it wasn't personal but it was an important question for her.

"Shoot."

"I heard from someone of the upper class that you don't use your aura. And my question is Why?" Blake had to lie a bit, it wasn't an older classmate, it was the talk of all the White Fang when she still was there. Naruto was the boogeyman for any criminal, and nobody had seen him use his aura. All their attacks had cut him and beat him, but he still stood up and kept fighting. They feared what his semblance could be if he was powerful without it.

"Mmmm, tell Blake do you know how it feels to have to hide who you are for everyone?" he answers with another question.

 _'More than you know'_ "No" Blake replied.

"I fear what I could become, and I know nobody will be there when I needed." He sighs and look up. "I'm destined to be alone in the hill, that is my curse" He said.

"Your curse?" Blake became more interest with her teammate, the always happy and goofy Boy had a mysterious life and she wanted to reveal everything like any good book.

"When I was little, I made several mistakes and one of them was playing with the Death." He reveals one of his many past mistakes, he was foolish to think his action won't have consequences and he paid the price.

"Death?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but she was alarmed. Wasn't he raised with Ruby and Yang? Did both of them Played with the dead? She was getting more questions than answers here.

"mm-mm! I wanted power and ignore what I had at that time, and now the I have power…" he didn't finish as it pains him to even remember what could happened if he wasn't obsessed for power and control.

"I don't know what happened, but I promised we will be there when you need us." She didn't know where that came from, but it felt right somehow. Maybe she wanted someone to say the same words to her, who knows?

Naruto looked at her with eyes wide before a big smile appeared on his face, making every female nearby blush. "Then I promised you that I will protect you with my life even if I lose myself." He put his pinky in front of her, asking to close the deal. Blake rolled her eyes but nether less wrapped her pinky around his, closing the deal between them.

* * *

 _ **Church**_

* * *

"Welcome children of Lilian, how can I help you in this fine day?" The priest gave a smile to the foreigners.

"We would like to know where can we put our offerings?" Blake asked while her teammates looked in awe at the church.

"Oh!" his smile twitches, but he never lost his posture. "We usually put it near the shrine outside the walls, I could show the way if you help me with the supplies?"

"Sure." They didn't lose anything with helping him… they thought. What they didn't know was that it was the breaking point for an evil power to awaken.

"Excellent! The offerings are inside," He spins around and walk inside. "You have no idea how much you are helping here." He laughed.

"Guys we have 'visit' here." He looked at the group of teenagers and smile at their way. "Heh, where are those troublemakers?"

The noise of broken glass was heard and seconds later Yang hit the floor. They were so shocked that Blake didn't have the time to react when the blow strikes her head, it wasn't enough to knock her out, but then she only could see the boot aim at her, before everything became dark.

Naruto was able to dodge but was scratched with a knife from some of the deacons, he tried to move his arms but said limbs became heavy and disorientation kick in. He tried his best to defend himself but he fall, the last thing he saw was the malicious smile of the priest.

* * *

 _ **Park**_

* * *

"That's enough." Glynda eyebrows threatened to twitch, seeing her students playing around with children. Sighing, she should expect this from some freshman, she had to remember this was a first year team not some veteran huntsmen.

The white Heiress seeing her leader, she panicked and tried to look professional. "I was getting information from this Children, professor Goodwitch!" She tried so hard but the little girl munching her ponytail ruined her image to looked professional.

"And I got an army!" Ruby looked proud with her accomplishment.

Glynda ignore both girls and pointed at them and said. "Have you any clues of where the King could be?" she waited patiently, as they started panicking. They looked like someone told you there some homework you needed to do and you needed to give it next class.

"Yes, they had." The old friend of Thomas said. Both girls look at him like he was some type of messiah and he puffed his chest in victory.

"Outside this walls there is a shrine where people put their offering, maybe you could find something in there." He pointed at the direction where the shrine could be.

"Then you will know about the church?" Glynda asked. After she report her findings with Ozpin, he said to ask about any church nearby.

 _"If this people worshipped this King as God, then a church will be the best bet for information."_ Were the words of Ozpin.

The Faunus hearing this became enraged, but he tried to control himself. "If I didn't know them? HA! Those are worse than the White Fang and that's telling something."

"What do you mean, granpa?" Asked Ruby.

"The White Fang wanted a better place for Faunus. But this, this religious group are the elitist of the elitist, meaning not even their race was safe from them." He took a deep breath, and he continued. "Basically, the more a Faunus acted like their respective animal, they were pure-blooded and the best pedigree there was. Following their instincts of an animal was the way of God that why they made us, and don't let me talk about their views on women." His face crunch in disgust when he said the next thing. "Women were only to 'mate' with an animal so the offspring could be the best pedigree."

Glynda absolutely needed to report this, and she wouldn't hold her hopes up for peace until these 'religion' was disbanded or worst eliminated.

* * *

 ** _Shrine_**

* * *

"Now What?" asked Ruby still shocked with this church, her view of the world is staring to change as the world throws the worst he could offer.

"Search for any clues." Was the order of Glynda who was saddened to destroy their innocence in their first mission and maybe their first week in school, but this was the life of the huntsmen.

In the shrine they saw all the fruits and vegetable were rotten and pieces of meat where here and there. Weiss looking at the meat disperse everywhere, she saw a pattern and follow them towards a trail of footprints.

"I believe I got something!" The Ice Queen exclaimed to her team.

"Good, lets follow-"

They were interrupted when a pack of Beowolfs came out of the forest and immediately attack them as they throw themselves.

"We meet again, my nemesis!" Ruby yelled as pointed her fist to the sky. The wolf roar in agreement before a barrel was aim at him, and soon enough his body started to dissipate. She didn't wait any longer and used the mist of his body as opportunity, a scythe was thrown out of the mist and impaled a Grimm nearby. Using her name to good use, she disappears in a tornado of petals. Grabbing the hilt of Crescent Rose, she fires destroying the head of one wolf who tried to bite her. A pair of claws were aimed at her waist and she used the same hilt as platform as said hands bypass her, she made a kung Fu sound and kick the Monster in the face.

Ruby heard a whimper beside her, and looking at said whimper she realizes that her scythe still was impaling a Wolf. "I'm sorry! I didn't see there!" grabbing her weapon, she made a 360 and decapitate the Grimm.

Weiss stood calmly while the Grimm surrounded her, she felt one of them attack her back. The Ice Queen pointed back and a glyph appeared shining, the monster crashed into the wall. She spins around and stab him right in the forehead, her rapier rapidly changes of dust and made a wall of fire beside her… seconds later a Grimm was incinerated. "Everyone attack at once, please? This is getting pretty boring." After finishing that, several wolfs were sliced in half by a breeze.

Glynda stood at the back, as her students fight, she was analyzing every movement they made and was quickly able to find their weakness. Having enough, she lifts her crop and chaos was unleashed.

* * *

 _ **?**_

* * *

Naruto groans as he slowly regains consciousness, his vision was blurry and he felt his body heavy for some reason. He tried to move but the sound of chains halted that action, as his ability to reason came back and he realizes everything. He was restrained in a chair; he was in a basement surely under the church.

"You're a fucking disgrace to our race… Hiding underneath this pathetic Ribbon! Have you ever heard of dignity, girl!" He heard the priest shout.

Looking up he saw the priest throwing a ribbon at her face, but he stared at Blake ears… his mind went completely blank. The only question in his head was, why did she hide herself of who she was?

Did everything change after this revelation?

He won't lie and said it didn't hurt, he reveals one of his deepest secret and she didn't say anything. But Naruto knew telling about yourself wasn't easy, and he would've like if she was the one to reveal who she was, not an insane priest.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" It seems everyone was awake now, and Yang basically yelled, she gains consciousness.

"Don't you dare talk, you filthy Human!" He slapped her with a furious face. He didn't stop there, he grabbed her by the hair and started punching her like a mad man. Meanwhile, Yang was getting pissed and soon enough she would get powerful to break this chains. She grinned when she saw her hair glowing in signal of her semblance use, but she didn't felt the strength that comes with her flaming hair. Panicking, she tries to find the reason of this motion.

"Hahahahahahaha! If you think you can use your aura think again." His eyes shrunk in sign of insanity. "This chains are blessed by our GOD and will block any aura." He laughed seeing her face of complete shock before turning fearful.

"I'm sure you're asking, what are we going to do? Don't worry! You will be used to bring the next generation of Super-Faunus!" His eyes turned to the silent cat. "And you pet of Humanity will be used for the next sacrifice tha-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto had enough, he tried breaking his chains but nothing happened, they didn't even move a single moment. The Furious Priest became enraged, and He snapped his fingers as his minions enter the basement. They didn't need any command as they started to beat him.

Someone punch his liver, and he spat saliva.

Other made a strike to his face, and the force of said hit was enough to throw him and the chair to the floor.

A familiar crunch was heard, and one of his ribs was broken.

After a kick to the throat and he felt he was going to die.

A knife was stabbed in his abdomen as they tried to reach his stomach.

When everyone got tired, he lied on the floor looking at the door. His eyes felt heavy and his body ache in protest, he couldn't protect his friend and now he was dying in some basement… What a joke.

 _"What is your dream Naruto?"_

His eyes got widened as possible as they could.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

"Sooo! Are you going to tell me?" Asked an older man. As said man had waist-length and spiky white hair that usually ties into a ponytail, he had red lines under his eyes. His attire is a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, and over that was a red Haori with two yellow circles on each side. At his back there was a big scroll.

"Dream?" the squeaky voice of a younger Naruto asked with confusion, he tilts his head and stare at him weirdly.

"Yeah! What do you want to do when your older?" Both were having dinner at Ichiraku ramen, and the night was peaceful as a breeze move the curtains of the small stand.

"I want to be Hokage!" Naruto shouted with a grin, and the older man laughed in amusement. But Naruto took this as a sign of disbelief, and quickly tackles said man.

"It isn't funny, **Ero-sannin**!" He pouts as Super-pervert tries to control his laughter.

"But weren't you the one that said the Hokage was the worst job." His grin got bigger when he saw the blush in embarrassment on his face.

"Yeah! But that's different!" Naruto tried to defend himself. Yes, he said that but now it was different.

"Oh? Tell me then!" Jiraiya excited exclaimed like a five-year-old.

"I want to be the most powerful being on this planet." Naruto voice got deeper like a possessed man, all signs of happiness banished from his face.

"Oh?" Was the only sound the sage made, he started to eat normally his ramen like his answer didn't matter at all. He already knew of his godson path towards the darkness, and he promised himself he won't let that happened… even when everyone decided to ignore it.

He wasn't the child of the prophecy, but you only needed one man to burn everything to the ground.

"Everybody thinks I'm insignificant, that my actions won't matter in the slightest." He started playing with his noodles. "But what would happen if I had their lives at the palm of my hands." Jiraiya sighs heavily, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. Children were easy moldable, and Naruto wasn't an exception. Everything he experienced mold him to this child who wanted control of everything he could see.

"But then you will be all alone," He shrugged when he saw his confusion. "I mean everyone would fear you and then what? You will be alone in the throne."

…

…

"So be it."

The old sage sighs again and curse everybody he knew, but he had to remember it was also his fault. Looking at Naruto, he knew he was destined for greatness… after all his name had power. They stayed quiet eating Ramen, he thought of better days when he was just a happy tadpole. He would run in his diapers while the best shinobi tried to catch him before the Hokage took notice of this.

"You will lose." He broke the silence with his blunt honesty.

"Why?" He sounded curious, and he didn't care if he tried to destroy his confidence… he won't be able to change a stubborn child. He just needed prove him with his actions not words.

"Do you know how mothers are able to protect their children when everything is lost? Do you know how a man can lift a wagon full of things without the use of Chakra when his child is being crushed by said wagon?" He let a smirk appeared on his face. "Something that I learned as I travel the world was that we Human being are social and lovable creatures; we gain power trying to protect what we hold dear. Where did you think vengeance came from? It was love that started all!" He ruffled his spiky hair, and he smiled at the curiosity on those blue eyes.

"So then I need people for world domination?" Asked the future Branwen as Noodles were hanging on his mouth.

"Idiot! That wasn't what I tried to say!" His eyes turned into dinner plates while his teeth were sharp like any shark.

…

…

…

"Hahahahahahaha!" Both laughed heartily, as the tension disappears completely and they started stealing from each other bowls.

"When the time comes, remember always protect your loves ones and live without regrets." Naruto looked at him in confusion but nodded anyway.

* * *

 _ **Basement**_

* * *

"Let's get started with the next generation, baby!"

"Yeah!" Were the shouts of the deacons.

"I am releasing control of restriction systems…" A voice broke through their conversation and all saw the now dead Human talking.

"Hey! You still alive!?" they were more than happy to continue their beating.

…3…

…2…

…1…

The lights illuminate more the room before exploding from overload and made the basement fall into Darkness, all type of sound disappear and their perfect sight became almost useless. After a few moments they could hear their breathing, but no sound could escape from their lips. The priest tried and tried to yell for some light but only came as whimpers.

Suddenly, millions and millions of red eyes appeared on the walls, celling, and the floor. They could feel and hear the sound of slimy tentacles traveling through their feet, and the sound of breathing quickened. The temperature of the room decreases until they couldn't feel their fingers and if they could see, they would be able to see their breathing. The Faunus stood still but someone tried to run, his footsteps were heard by everybody. His cries of agony were silenced by the sound of tearing and crunches, after his wailing became quieter and quieter until he stopped crying all together, but the sound of devouring didn't stop any second. They stood there as they heard someone being eaten not a few feet's away from them.

Out of the walls snakes-like creatures started to appear, they had glowing red eyes and its skin was black as charcoal. Their veins glowed a deep red as they roar showing their dozens of razor sharp teeth. The snakes stare in hunger at the Faunus, the darkness LET them see the creatures and before they could scream in horror, their vocal chords were ripped out of their throats. Some of the snakes enter into their mouths eating everything from inside out. The slimy tentacles grab their feet and hang them upside down while the snakes clawed between their legs before bursting out their spines.

Naruto came out of the floor like the devil himself, his nails transform into a pair of claws. He walked calmly over the river of blood, his yellow eyes follow the pathetic priest who was dragging himself towards the door. The Priest Turned around to see the devil walking to the door while his snakes were happily eating his friends.

Grabbing him by the throat, and his claws digging into his neck. His eyes stare at the fearful eyes of a coward. "Where is your God now?" he let a cruel smile appeared on his face threatened to split his face.

"Please-e! Let me L-live, I could take you to my King, Right? That's what you wanted, right?" the insane priest begged for his life, and he was getting desperate as his sadistic smile didn't change at all.

They stare in silence as the Darkness was having dinner, one was sweating bullets while the devil looked amused. But suddenly, he laughed! A heartily laugh. His chest expanded as he tried to breath but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Bwahahahahahaha! I can already feel where he is, I don't need you!" He looked directly at his eyes and said. "You will be the example for anybody to dare oppose me!" Naruto made the gesture the priest made when he was almost died.

He snapped his fingers and a black portal was made behind the Follower of 'God'. The devil without care throws him into said portal, the last thing he saw was a smiling demon waving his hand.

The priest screaming appeared above the church, and gravity took its place.

He was impaled on the spike of the cross, his twitching body was seen by every Faunus near the place.

"Your next Wolf King"

He turns around as light started to emerge, there wasn't any corpse visible, only the dried blood could be seen. Naruto walks until he came face to face with a pair of fearful amber eyes, and a smile surface on his face.

"Now you see, **I'm curse to be alone on the throne**."

* * *

 ** _And the plot thickens! Now most of you told me add Neo... ok :D_**

 ** _And at last, someone Really! made a good argument of why Velvet should join the Harem, and for you my dear friend I will do it._**

 ** _Next chapter: Darkness vs. Light_**

 ** _Leave a review and as always I'll see you guys in the next chapter. :P_**


End file.
